Meeting Naruto in High School
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: What if Naruto transferred to Sasuke's high school in his seventeen-year-old? AU of Intuition Universe. SasuNaru. Better understanding if you have read chapter 12 and Sidefic 4. 如果17岁的鸣人真的转学到了佐助的高中会怎样？恋爱Universe的平行世界。看过正文12和番外四会比较容易理解鸣人的处境
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Naruto in High School I

学校的一切对于佐助而言通常乏善可陈。功课只是小意思，但他一直竭力保持着谦逊的姿态，不是说他真的那么关心授课的老师，或者他/她真的讲了什么，或者他/她有多么喜欢和欣赏他。守规矩仅仅只是为了不给鼬添麻烦。他不想给鼬原本就危机四伏的处境再增加任何的不稳定因素—虽然鼬从来不觉得和那些惺惺作态的家族长辈打交道是什么问题，尤其是在他成年日，在法律意义上正式获得了家族企业的继承权以后，佐助只看得出他非常享受看着那些长辈在他的控制和操纵下挣扎的样子。

那就像是科学怪人面对笼子里的小白鼠一样。

甚至可以说是有点变态。但那就是鼬。事实上，佐助一定程度上崇拜着这样的兄长，欣赏着他能够完美地处理一切事务，妥善地料理所有危机。也许需要排除鼬就像片存在感过分强烈的云笼罩在他头顶，令他始终被迫和过去的鼬比较这一点。某些阴暗的念头偶尔也会冒出来，比如鼬为什么要是他的哥哥，宇智波不需要两个天才。但佐助已经渐渐习惯了在别人眼中理所应当的"完美"。反正他也不那么在乎别人怎么想就是了。

鼬永远是他的哥哥，这点绝对不会改变，而且他还是个相当好的哥哥。每当鼬给他买最新的Xbox和Nintendo手柄、买PS4、买所有新出的游戏并花时间和他一起玩的时候（虽然他常常被虐得很惨也是事实），佐助想他可以忍受鼬"过分出色"的这一点瑕疵。

但最近的学校日变得些微不同。佐助从老师办公室出来（当然是又接受了一番"不愧是宇智波鼬的弟弟"的夸赞洗礼并被委以帮助新同学融入集体的重任之后），没有费心思考该去哪，佐助直接朝着教学楼背后的花圃走去。

远远的，他就看见了那个金发的转学生—从他第一次看见这家伙会和植物讲话以后，佐助一度怀疑这家伙的脑子是不是有什么问题。他几乎不会和班上的任何同学说话就足够怪异了，至少他从没见过。佐助已经察觉到有些关于这个转学生的流言在同学中间传开了—"怪胎"、"杂种"、"孤儿"、"领养儿"，类似的议论层出不穷。每当佐助听到那些议论的时候，那就像是他偶尔会听见那些议论自己姓"宇智波"、或是"父母早亡"的窃窃私语一样，他心里唯一的念头就是：关你屁事。

他走过去，手插在口袋里，用脚尖踢了踢那家伙的肩膀—金发的家伙正枕在自己的交叠的两只手上睡觉。佐助有很大几率肯定他只不过是在装睡。但他没有得到任何回应。于是他弯下腰去抓着对方的肩膀，似乎要把他完全从地上拎起来一样拖拽了一段距离。

至少这一次这家伙终于没有再忽视他了。

"你他妈究竟有什么毛病宇智波？"金发的男孩奋力地挣开了他的手，从地上跳起来，暴躁地挠了挠他那一头乱翘得像野草的头发，"滚远点，别让我说第二遍。"

"哼，"佐助倨傲地扬了扬下巴，"就好像是我愿意这么做一样—野口要我给你补课。我看到你的卷子了，二十六分，嗯？你真的有在学习吗，吊车尾的？"

"见鬼、我的学习究竟关你什么屁事？谁他妈允许你看我的卷子的？"对方抱臂皱起眉头（如果没有看漏的话，那圆润的耳廓蓦地变红了一些），他用手指戳了戳佐助胸口，"如果这是你在找茬想要打架的话，我倒是可以奉陪。"

"说得好像你可以伤到我一样漩涡。"佐助垂眸瞥了眼那发着抖的指尖，轻蔑地勾起嘴角，"信不信由你，我想不久以后野口也会找你谈这件事。如果你可以拒绝的话那就再好不过了。我提前谢谢你。"

佐助说着，手插进裤子口袋里，他挑衅地最后瞥了眼金发的男孩，就掉头离开了。不出意外的，他听到对方过了两秒在背后怒骂道："滚你宇智波！再莫名其妙地来骚扰我你就死定了！"

佐助在对方看不见的角度勾起嘴角，"你试试看啊。"他悠然说着，转过了拐角，离开了对方的视野。

佐助预见到了这件事最后会变成这样。他莫名地自信，以漩涡的性格是绝对不会当面拒绝任何事，何况这还是来自长辈的要求。于是放学后，他们一前一后地从学校离开。他下了公车以后朝着自己的家的方向走，而对方则是别别扭扭地跟在后面，他们之间隔了一段距离—就像是金发男孩根本不想让别人以为他们是一起的一样，而这让他看上去更像佐助的跟踪狂了。佐助有点享受看到对方这种无用的挣扎，甚至他有种连自己都不能解释的满意—也许只是因为这件事不出他所料的发展成了这个样子。

他用手机开了大门的锁，没有费心去管对方究竟有没有跟上来，就穿过了入口的花园，几步台阶走到门厅拧开了家门。佐助走进玄关，脱掉鞋子摆整齐，再把书包放在橱柜上倚着墙，制服外套挂在衣帽钩上。他做完这一切以后，转过头来，就看见金发的男孩脸上挂着一个堪称白痴的震惊表情，站在入口花园那里，指着那一片精致的日式园林看了看，又转回来盯着他，良久以后才发出一声："…操。"

佐助面无表情的耸了耸肩。虽然他知道自己相当满意对方的反应，但宇智波是不会轻易让任何人看穿的。

"你是打算进来，还是打算就像个白痴一样一直戳在那里。你是在等着被我羞辱吗，吊车尾的？"他戏谑道。

"…哦。"金发男孩眨了眨眼，才追了上来，走进玄关。佐助看着他踩着鞋跟将那双发旧的运动鞋脱下来，露出灰色的袜子—其中一只还破了一个洞，露出他的大脚趾。对方就像是才意识到这一点一样，窘迫地向后缩了缩，甚至耳朵都有点泛红。察觉到这一点的佐助收回了视线，默不作声地转身往厨房走去。

等佐助烧起开水以后，他听到了厨房门口传来窸窸窣窣的声响，扭过头，金发的男孩磨蹭着推门进来，他倚在岛式的琉璃台边，像是想说什么又不敢的样子。佐助凭白为他这种反应从心底窜上一阵恼火—虽然他不明白为什么。

"你想说什么？"他不耐烦地问。

对方挠挠后脑勺，半晌才犹豫道："这个房子好像也太巨大了…而且好安静。你家里没有人在吗？我是说…我是不是应该先和你的父母打个招呼什么的。"

佐助盯着对方看了一阵。金发男孩大概是因为什么都不知道所以才会这样说—就算在学校里他父母双亡的消息早就穿得沸沸扬扬，而且他是认真的想要展现自己的礼貌，那双湛蓝透亮的眼睛流露出来的真诚令佐助很难生气—那感觉真的非常怪异了。佐助抿了抿嘴，收回了视线："你没必要那么做。我的父母都去世了，我哥工作很忙。家里没有别人。"

他力图让自己的声音听上去毫无波澜。但金发的男孩却像是感到了什么，为他的话流露出一丝难过的神情。

"…我很抱歉。"

"为了什么？这又不是你的错。而且实际上和你一点关系也没有。"佐助飞速的说道。这时茶壶开了，尖叫着提醒他。佐助将瓦斯关掉，挑眉询问另一个男孩，"茶还是巧克力？或者你想要喝奶茶，我确定冰箱里还有牛奶。"

男孩先是惊讶了一下，接着冲他友好地点点头，"巧克力就好，"甚至不好意思的挠挠脸，"那个…谢谢。"

佐助的回应仅仅是抬了抬眉毛。

他们在吧台边坐下来，一人捧着一个马克杯。佐助的那个是绿茶，而对方在冲起巧克力粉以后又加了一些牛奶进去。佐助等着对方从书包里掏出皱巴巴的数学试卷。

金发的男孩变得古怪的安静—事实上，从他来到这以后一直都维持的一种小心翼翼的姿态。佐助不明白为什么，但察觉到这一点时，他就有种迫切的打破这种安静的冲动。即使是看到金发的男孩愤怒地咒骂他也好，也好过像这样谨慎和不安的—那就像是被什么束缚着。平时在学校就算是佐助找他打架，他也绝不会像这样，就像是在努力的隐藏和克制着—佐助确定自己见过金发男孩脾气最糟糕的时候。漩涡现在这样，几乎都不像他了。

想着想着，他甚至烦躁到不得不在讲题中间停了下来。

"你见鬼的怎么回事？"

"什么？"对方皱眉看他。

"我打赌领养你的父母一定非常有钱，所以才肯送让你来我们学校。"佐助忽然冷笑了一下。

"什么？—这他妈究竟关你什么事？！"

金发的男孩咬牙道，他在他的余光中攥紧了拳头，这让佐助肯定了他的猜测，他继续煽风点火起来："我猜对了？我家让你想起他们的家了吗？格格不入，嗯？你想要什么的时候需要请求他们吗？他们会要求你跪在地上向他们行礼吗？还是你从来都不敢那么要求什么，胆小鬼？因为太害怕了？"

佐助知道自己想要说的完全是另一回事，他甚至没打算打探对方的任何事，但说出口时却全都变了样子。然而他终于如愿以偿看到那张过分安静乃至忧郁的脸上露出了困窘以及愤怒的神情，满意使他顺从着自己脑海里出现的念头说了下去，"怎么？你想揍我吗？"他瞥了眼金发男孩已经揪在他衬衣领上的手，"来啊。朝这来，"他挑衅地指了指自己的鼻梁，"但我打赌你一根汗毛也伤不到我。"

佐助看到对方出手了。他根本不需要特地反应，全凭他的眼力就可以轻易看穿金发男孩的意图—毕竟他那双蓝色的眼中所有一切都一览无遗，佐助攥住了迅疾而来的拳头，台面下的脚踢到了对方的麻筋上，趁金发男孩后背一软的工夫，他已经将对方的手用力拧到了背后。

"操你、宇智波！要是知道你是这样彻底的混蛋，我他妈就根本不会跟来！去他的课后辅导！去他的野口老师！你去死！"

金发男孩因为无力挣扎而恼怒地骂他，耳朵甚至涨得通红，但他还被佐助钳制着，而佐助施加了一点力道，他听到对方发出一声痛呼，得意道："我就说你伤不到我。毕竟你有什么都写在脸上。"

"见鬼、你究竟有什么毛病宇智波？你逼我来就是为了证明这个？炫耀你的绞技很厉害你怎么不去参加奥运会参加摔跤锦标赛？！神经病！疯子！混蛋！白痴！蠢货！"

佐助甚至没有意识到自己的嘴角扬了起来："你还有更长的用来骂人的词汇表吗？这些我都有点听腻了。而且你确定那最后两个不是在叫你自己？"

"…变态。"

金发男孩憋了许久才挤出了一句。佐助勾了勾嘴角，"这个听上去好多了。"然后就松开了对方的手。他以为金发男孩会愤愤然跳下凳子掉头就走，甚至连眼神也不给他留一个（虽然就算是那样佐助也不会轻易放他走就是了）。而令他惊讶的是，对方并没有离开，甚至连高脚凳上的屁股都没有挪动半分，他只是揉着酸痛的肩膀，发出一点嘶嘶声，转回头来狠狠瞪了他一眼，"你也是个怪胎，宇智波。我猜学校里的女孩们要是知道你喜欢被称作'变态'，估计都会心脏病发作而死。"

佐助闻言轻蔑的一笑："我是不是变态关他们屁事。"

又一次令佐助惊讶的是，金发男孩为他的点评噗嗤笑出声来，"没错。关他们屁事。"他点了点头。

那之后他们的相处变得自然得多。当然更多时候佐助会因为对方对所有的公式和逻辑都理解得一塌糊涂而嘲笑他，然后金发的笨蛋会一边嘟囔着骂他一边埋头在旁边做笔记—鼻尖因为激动的情绪冒出晶莹的汗珠。偶尔也会有佐助仔细给他标注课本上的重点的时候。他甚至会一边在边栏画三角一边耐心解释着常见的题目和考点。每当这种时候，金发男孩则是带点惊讶和崇拜地默默听着—他低头聆听的样子就像小学生一样乖巧，佐助看着他右旋的发顶，偶尔也会涌上想要摸一摸的念头。

因为那看上去非常柔软，就像是绸缎一样，和男孩的固执的个性完全相反。而且和他自己的发色也截然不同，是像阳光一样灿烂的金色。漩涡鸣人第一天站在教室前面做自我介绍时，他那双蓝到透明的眼睛就令佐助感到了迷惑—也许"迷惑"并不是恰当的形容词，也许是"惊讶"。他惊讶于还有人的眼睛可以这样纯粹到不带任何杂质。他猜测着对方或许是外国人，也或许是混血儿，那让他无论何时在人群中都格外显眼，与众不同。

"嘿！宇智波！回神！"对方伸手拍了拍他的脸颊，那掌心温暖而干燥。佐助对这肢体接触又感到了一阵微妙的心绪起伏。他拍开了对方的手，烦躁道，"又怎么了？"

"你灵魂出窍了？"金发的白痴咧着嘴，忽然坏笑道，"你刚刚盯着我的眼神差点让我以为你对我有什么意思。"

佐助挑眉："你想死么。"

"切，"漩涡不满地撅嘴，"真没劲。"

"你想有什么劲？"佐助抬了抬眉毛，他不想承认，但对方的这个表情就像是有人在他心上挠了一下—像是在催促着他做点什么，"如果是揍你的劲，我一直有。你想试试吗？"

对方闻言皱眉看他："我还是很奇怪，我究竟哪惹你了你总要找我打架？我甚至连个比如抢了你女朋友的理由都找不出来—鉴于你一直这副性冷淡的样子，我打赌你肯定连半个都没有交过。"

"抢我的女朋友？你觉得就凭你办得到吗？"佐助勾起嘴角。就见对方似乎在认真思索着，"唔…也许我只需要告诉她你喜欢被认为是'变态'，她或许就会吓得抛弃你了。"

佐助发出了一声嗤鼻，"给你省点力气。我对女生不感兴趣。"

就见漩涡惊讶地张了张嘴，佐助立刻领悟到他想歪了，他故意道："怎么，怕了？"

"为什么我要怕？不是说我会因为这个歧视你或者仇恨你，只是喜欢同性会很辛苦吧，"金发男孩说着，又怀疑地看了看他，"虽然我也没看出你有这方面的偏好。你在学校连正眼都不会给其他同学一个，所以我才这么奇怪你为什么总找我的茬。"

佐助在听到对方说"会很辛苦"的时候不得不说内心柔软了一下，他原本也只是在开玩笑而已，却没想到对方这么认真的回答了他的问题。不过在他听到对方描述他"连正眼也不会给其他同学一个"，佐助没忍住嘲讽地发出一声嗤鼻："你还会关心我和其他同学的关系？真是受宠若惊。"

漩涡给了他肩膀一拳，嗤道，"自大的混蛋。究竟我为什么要和你讨论这个？反正你的性取向又不关我的事。"他说着开始收拾起桌面上摊开的作业本、试卷和课本，把它们塞回书包里。接着，他跳下凳子，拎起丢在餐椅背上的制服外套，毛糙地套在身上，系上扣子。

佐助沉默地看着他做这一切，喉咙动了动。似乎有什么话一直坠在舌尖，却因为太沉重了，完全说不出来。

对方将书包单边挎在肩膀上，又前后扫视了一圈，抬起头来看他，"你需要我帮你洗掉杯子吗？"

"…不用。"佐助吞咽了一下，他的声音非常平静。甚至可以说是冷酷。

"那么我猜…我们今天就到这里了？"说着对方朝他露出一个微笑，甚至带点腼腆的意思，"谢谢你，宇智波。我是说…你比我想象的要好太多了。原本你不需要花时间做这些也一样有办法敷衍野口老师的。"

佐助没有发出任何声音，所有他能作出的反应仅仅是小幅度的点了点头。

漩涡在这时候歪了歪头，"你不送我出去吗？"

佐助这才想起要起身。他最后又喝了一口杯子里的茶水，但它已经彻底冷掉了。佐助为那冰凉的液体坠入胃中的感觉微微皱了皱眉。他放下杯子，紧跟在金发男孩后面走出厨房。

佐助看着对方穿上鞋，又冲他摆摆手道别，然后沿着花园小径走出去，直到消失在拐角处—他必须要承认那种感觉非常古怪了。

那就像是目送一个人和自己永别一样。

佐助为自己这种荒谬的念头而感到讶异和费解。

然而他又是真实的这样想着。他想，要是他可以待得更久一点就好了。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Naruto in High School II

就算是漩涡已经不再来他家找他补习了，那种恼人的焦躁依然萦绕不去，连带窗外的艳阳天也变得讨厌起来。佐助途径学校走廊，甚至都没有费心停下来听某个红着脸朝他靠过来的女孩究竟打算说什么—反正也不是想象不出来。他抱着一叠作业，走进教室，眼尖地发现坐在角落最后的金发男孩正和一个看上去很活泼的棕色短发的女孩（他记得那是隔壁班的百草）说着什么。那蓝色的眼睛因为一惊一乍而瞪大着，显得有些蠢，男孩局促而挠挠后脑勺，甚至因为女生的调侃而脸红了一点。看到这一幕的佐助站在讲台后面眯了眯眼睛，扣下了那本写着"漩涡鸣人"的作业本没有发出去。

乃至于上课后，他听到从那角落里传来一声："那个…茂木老师、我还没有收到作业本！"

"如果这是你没有交作业而找的借口，漩涡同学，这比没有交作业本身还要恶劣。"

在其他人的哄笑声中，佐助悠然举手道："老师，非常抱歉，是我的错，我不小心漏掉了漩涡同学的作业。"

他在茂木眼神的默许下向那个角落走去。佐助非常确信漩涡怒目而视的同时，口型说的是"你故意的"，他满不在乎地冲他挑挑眉，回了他一个"那又怎样"。他甚至在放下那个作业本转身的同时扯了对方的脸蛋一下（当然是在老师看不见的角度），非常用力，他甚至听到了漩涡低低的痛呼声，而在他抬脚要离开的时候，他的小腿上被人用力踹了一下。

佐助想，非常好，漩涡鸣人，你死定了。

于是午休时间。

"宇智波、你他妈脑子到底有什么、"

他的手臂钳制在对方的脖子上，用力到对方甚至无法轻易吞咽的程度，更不要提说完那一整句话。对方的后背因为他的姿势而不得不抵在操场角落这里的红砖墙上—这里一向除了会偷偷抽烟的学生以外没什么人会来。佐助眯眼看那张带点婴儿肥的脸涨得通红，抓着他衣领的手无力的松开，那种恼人的感觉终于稍稍消退了一点，看到那双因为痛而微微合起一点蓝眼睛终于只倒映着自己了，之前那种微妙的满足感又再度回来了。

"二班的百草，你喜欢她？"佐助嘲道，"未免你不知道，她和我告白过。"

"什、"

然而，想要反驳的漩涡却因为无法发声而只能皱紧眉头一脸费解的看着他。佐助来回打量着金发男孩脸上的神情，最后退开一步，放开了他—不能回应他的漩涡让他感到有些无趣，佐助说服自己只是因为这样。漩涡立刻扶在墙边猛咳了起来。只是这一下，佐助那种焦躁的感觉又回来了，他不知道自己是怎么回事，有那么一瞬他甚至想嘲讽他"你就这么讨厌吗"。而下一秒还没等他反应，漩涡直起身来猛地给了他一拳，佐助只来得及退后半步，再一个眨眼，酸痛的感觉就从他的鼻腔中泛开，有液体缓缓淌了下去。

佐助为眼前的黑踉跄了一下，匆忙地扶住墙。他摸了下嘴唇，不出意外在手指上看到了血迹。他抬眼去看金发男孩，却看到一个陷入恐慌的表情，甚至脸上的血色也蓦地褪尽了。

"对不起，我…"漩涡似乎想要说点什么，却没说出来。佐助忽然被他的这个反应娱乐到了，勾了勾嘴角，"白痴，你的表情就好像流血的人是你一样。"

"闭嘴、你个混蛋！你仰着头，我现在就送你去保健室！"说着对方已经强硬地揽着他的肩膀往教学楼的方向，佐助则硬生生地站在原地不动阻拦住他，"你脑子进水了？去保健室做什么？要是校医问我的伤怎么来的，你打算说什么？你说是你打的？那你的寄养家庭会怎么想？"

"你怎么、"

佐助猜他要说的是"你怎么知道"，但他没有让他把话说完："我猜对我们彼此都好的结果是就当做这件事没发生过。我不想解释我是因为什么被你打的。"他满不在乎地耸肩。事实上他同样不希望让鼬知道这件事—他不想因为这种事和鼬再吵架。

"但是…你还在流血，宇智波，你怎么能这么冷静。"

佐助看到对方一脸担忧地皱着眉头的样子，勾起嘴角，"又不是什么没发生过的事。它再过一会儿就会好了。"说着他倚着墙仰起头，佐助记得自己的口袋里还有消毒纸巾，要毁形灭迹并不是什么难事。

过了一会儿，就听对方低声嘟囔一句："那、算我欠你一次。"

佐助惊讶地低下头来和对方对视，甚至没管鼻血又会流下来的事，他确定了漩涡是认真的，忍不住戏谑道："这么说，我可以要求你做任何事了？"

漩涡闻言皱皱鼻子，似乎对他有些怀疑，但仍点头道："你想要我做什么？"

佐助几乎脱口而出："我想要你来我家待到我满意为止。"

跟之前不同的是，佐助这一次没有客气。他仗着自己是（前）伤员，指挥着漩涡给他烧水、沏茶、取课本、削铅笔、递零食…基本他能想到的都要求了。

"我再强调一遍，我不是你的仆人。真受够你这种大少爷了。"

漩涡一边给他削苹果一边还在那里挣扎着，佐助嗤嗤笑起来，毫不意外对方可能正把那颗苹果当成他的脑袋，削得格外咬牙切齿。他正窝在自己卧室的飘窗沙发里漫不经心地翻那本阿加莎的小说（还是他要求漩涡给他取的）—尽管他一个字也没看进去。闻言，他懒洋洋地评论："似乎我应该经常挨你的揍。"

"那我下次一定直接把你揍到鼻梁断裂窒息而死。"

漩涡则把切成块的苹果放进碗里，给他插上牙签拿过来，坐到他旁边的软垫上。佐助看着他瞪着两只蓝眼睛，像是恨不得用目光杀死他一样的情形，拼命忍笑，"我打赌你会。"他说着，语气里不自觉带上某种令对方无计可施的得意。他接过了那只碗，却只是放到旁边的矮几上，"这是给你的。"

他看到那对眼睛里有惊讶一闪即逝，接着立即扭过头去，而佐助只是单纯地抬了抬眉毛，不解他的反应。

"漩涡？"

"…闭嘴。"

佐助堪称惊讶地听到了那短短一句里酝酿出来的鼻音，"该不会…你这么容易就感动了吧？我还计划要虐待你很久的，你斯德哥尔摩吗白痴。"

"混蛋。"漩涡终于扭头回来。佐助看到了他泛红的鼻尖，那真的有点滑稽可笑，然而佐助不知为何没有任何想笑的意思。金发男孩则眯了眯眼睛，续道，"你猜如果你的爱慕者们知道你其实根本不是表面看上去的那么冷那么酷，而是一个彻头彻尾的话痨的话，有多大概率我可以抢走你的女朋友？"

佐助挑起单边眉毛，"你这是在威胁我么？这简直是最糟糕的威胁了。你这个假设的前提条件是我需要有一个女朋友。而我恰好没有。Game over。"

"那你有什么？男朋友吗？"

佐助闻言勾起嘴角："我以为你说过我的性取向不关你的事来着。"（虽然每当听到漩涡说他的事不关他的事的时候，佐助都没来由感到一阵烦躁，就连他自己说都一样。）

"只要你喜欢的不是我—那的确就和我没什么关系。"漩涡耸了耸肩，垂下眼睛，拿起一块苹果丢进他张开的嘴里。佐助在那一瞬间看到了他粉嫩的舌头，虽然他还没有明白自己为什么会特地注意这一点，接着金发男孩挠后颈的动作吸引了他的视线。他知道那是他在表达困惑或者尴尬的时候常有的动作。

"怎么了？"佐助问。

"…我不是喜欢百草。"漩涡飞快地瞥了他一眼，接着视线的焦点汇聚在房间空白的某种，"她只是偶然间发现了我在照料学校的花圃，问我那里面的是什么花，我告诉了她，她和我道谢而已。"

还没等佐助惊讶或说点什么，他又瞥了他一眼，补充道："虽然我也不知道你为什么会生气，但解释一下总归没坏处，我猜。"

佐助则为他的描述皱了皱眉，他反驳道："我没有生气。"

"你有。"漩涡有点好笑地看着他，指了指他喉咙下面那一点红痕，"喏，证据在这。"

他那是在生气吗？佐助一直认为他只是感到烦躁而已，尽管他还没有找到烦躁的来源。唯一他知道的是，如果漩涡的视线能停留在他身上，那种焦虑的感觉就会稍稍得到一些缓解。就像现在这样，他们单独待在一起时，他就很少会体会到那种恼人的烦躁感觉。但与此同时，又有很多其他的感觉不断的浮现出来，汇聚到他的意识里：比如对方蹙眉的表情，眨眼的方式，耸肩的动作，张嘴的样子，咀嚼时腮帮鼓起的样子…等等。甚至是金发男孩吮吸捏过苹果的手指的动作，也在他的视网膜上印下非常清晰的痕迹。

佐助知道他有种想要从漩涡身上获取更多东西的迫切，但他说不出那究竟是什么，又是为了什么。他只是为对方因为自己说了什么做了什么而发生的反应感到有趣，就好像那里面有什么东西持续不断地吸引着他一样。他期待着对方能展现给他更多的东西，更多的神情，更多的…

思考到半截佐助忽然察觉到有道视线一直停留在他的身上，他抬眼和对方对视，而漩涡非常少见的没有迅速移开他的视线。

他冲对方挑了挑眉。

而漩涡迟疑了一下才摇头道："没什么。"然后，他的视线从他身上移开了。

怪异的反应。更怪异的是他自己再度隐隐升起来的烦躁。佐助想问他脑子里在想什么，但他有种预感漩涡不会告诉他实话。但他又不知道该做点什么来缓解这种烦躁。这就像是一开始看到对方那种异样的安静一样。

于是他用脚踹了踹漩涡的屁股，"我的茶水冷了，奴隶。"

在看到对方无奈地瞪视他以后，佐助终于又好过多了。

"我说过你是混蛋了吗？我要再说一遍：你是个混蛋。"

漩涡用着诅咒的语气说着，低头把他的马克杯拿起来，起身离开了房间。佐助则盯着金发男孩的后脑勺，良久以后，低声骂了句脏话。

他丢开书，罕见地没有把它整齐地放回书架上，而是手插在口袋里，跟在对方身后也下楼去了。

佐助决定，就算对方不会说实话，他也要将这一切搞明白。想要的就要得到，这是宇智波的信条。

他走进厨房的时候，金发男孩正背对着他添加新的热水到马克杯里。有那么一瞬间，那让他脑海中闪回了小时候的某些非常熟悉的场景—国小的时候他就常常站在这里或者趴在吧台边看母亲做料理或者烹茶。他顿了顿，抛开了这徒劳无用的即视感，手插着口袋走到男孩的背后，距离近到他的前胸已经快要贴上对方的后背时，对方敏感地扭过身来，下意识一把推开了他。

"宇智波？"漩涡一脸困惑地看着他。

佐助没有回答，而是为求确认伸手抓住了对方的手腕，趁其不备扭在他的背后制住。他这一次仍试图靠得和对方尽可能近—近到他能嗅到从男孩的衣服上传出的洗衣液的柠檬香和身上散发出的汗味。他清晰地看到了因为他鼻息的靠近，漩涡后颈上根根竖起的汗毛。

"你在干什么？宇智波？"对方的声音明显紧张了起来，他拼命挣扎起来。而他越用力挣扎佐助也越用力钳制他。他们一边较着劲，一边佐助下意识地把自己的嘴唇印在了对方后颈关节的突起处，舔了舔，他在那里尝到了一点咸味。他感觉到对方的身体蓦地僵住了一瞬，接着更加剧烈地挣扎着挣脱出去。

"你疯了？！"那双蓝色的眼睛不可置信地睁到最大，"你在想什么？你该不会以为…"

"我以为什么？"佐助面无表情地看着他。

"…没什么。"漩涡又一次地没有说实话而是迅速地移开了视线。佐助心头倏然窜上一阵火，就见对方更加火上浇油的满脸不安地往厨房门口移动。他始终都没有看佐助，视线低垂着，"我想、你都好差不多了，我也差不多该回去了。"

佐助冷酷地将手重新插回到口袋里。他什么都没说，而当金发男孩消失在那扇门口面时，上一次他离开时的那种莫名的恐惧又再度裹挟着他的焦躁而涌上来。

佐助又一次快步地跟了上去，毫不费力地再次抓住对方的手腕将他背朝下摔在旁边起居室的沙发长椅上。佐助将他的两只手都扣住，翻身跪坐在他大腿上，俯下身去，看到对方为这突如其来的变故急喘着，纯蓝的眼睛里盛满了对未知的恐惧和…兴奋。

他甚至看到漩涡因为他的靠近而吞了吞口水。

佐助忍不住勾起了嘴角，"什么？原来你喜欢这样吗漩涡？你喜欢被粗暴的对待吗？"

"你别搞错了…宇智波。"虽然是这样嘶嘶地说着，对方眼睛的颜色却变得更深了，他的鼻尖和额头都有汗冒出来。然而，或许这很变态，但所有佐助想做的只是去将它们一一舔掉。

"我搞错什么了？"佐助甚至得寸进尺地和对方贴得更近，近到那对蓝色的眼睛只有自己，只有自己的脸，只有自己的眼睛，他甚至能感受到对方呼出的热气。佐助在对方的脸侧游移着视线，观察他沁出汗珠的额头，他青筋暴起的太阳穴，他阵阵收紧的下颚，最后视线又回到正面来。佐助的视线在那微张的嘴唇上停留了一下，与此同时漩涡下意识地在那里舔了一下。佐助为他这个诚实的反应而嗤笑了一声，视线再度移到那对紧张地注视着自己的眼睛上，"说啊，是我搞错'你喜欢这样'了，还是我搞错'你喜欢被粗暴的对待'了？"

那对眼睛霎时合了起来，红晕染上对方的双颊，耳朵甚至红到快要滴血一样，粉嫩的下唇被牙齿紧咬着留下了一道深深的痕迹。佐助盯着那张脸上的一切，久久地注视着。某种冲动催促着他说点什么，说点什么让那双眼睛能够再度睁开，能够看着他，始终看着他。

但在他还没有在脑中找到任何合适的措辞时，泪水就从那紧闭的眼睑下面淌了下来。

"为什么你总是在嘲笑我，嘲笑我就让你这么开心吗？"

男孩的声音带着嘶哑和鼻音。那双眼睛终于睁开了，而佐助立刻就被那里面晶莹的泪液击中了。他有一瞬间几乎动弹不得，他甚至不知道自己能做什么，他从没有觉得自己如此无用过。所有他想要的仅仅是让金发的男孩能够停下来，不要哭，不要流眼泪，因为那让他胸口就像裂开一样的痛。佐助皱紧眉头，捧着对方的脸，用拇指反复擦拭那源源不断掉下来泪珠，擦到他的手心都湿透了对方也没有停止。而漩涡则在他的手被解放以后，愤然地扫开了他的手，粗鲁地用手背蹭着自己的脸。

他彻底扭过头去，像是不愿意再看佐助一眼。

脑海中走马灯似的闪烁着他们的所有反应互动神态和对话。佐助承认，他从没有想到对方内心竟然会这么敏感，而他更没有想到的是他自己，在看到对方眼泪那一刻的揪心和不知所措仍在他的胸口震荡。这已经完全超越了他自己能够理解的程度。

"我不是在嘲笑你。我只是…不知道我还可以怎么做。"佐助顿了顿，直起身来，他那一刻甚至感受到了从未有过的沮丧，"该怎么做才是对的？你让我焦躁很久了，我不知道那些讯息都是什么意思，我也不知道为什么你总在闪避着什么。为什么你不说出来，我想要知道你脑子里都想些什么。你的眼睛，有没有人说过它们真的很容易让人分心，它们是纯净的蓝色。看见它们的时候我总是会忘记原本在想的事情。"

漩涡惊讶地转头回来看他，"宇智波，你真的知道自己在说什么吗？"

"说实话，不完全知道，"佐助坦白，"但至少你现在又看着我了。"他甚至勾起嘴角微笑了一下。

漩涡震惊似的久久盯着他，脸上还带着未消退的泪痕和擦眼泪留下的红痕。佐助的视线落到那微张的嘴唇上，那上面还残留着牙齿咬过的痕迹，微微泛着水光，分离的齿间还能露出一点点舌尖。他盯着那里，想像着如果吻上去的话会尝到什么味道。

"宇智波…你的眼神似乎在说你打算吻我。"漩涡忽然道。

"我不能吗？"佐助歪歪头。

对方煞有介事地皱了皱鼻子："那至少要让我叫你名字才行。我会让你叫我的名字。"

佐助忍不住又勾起嘴角。哦天，为什么金发男孩总是让他感到惊喜。

"做你想做的，鸣人。"

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Naruto in High School III

星期五的午休，在他结束了那通和鼬的电话以后，佐助快步走进图书馆的大门。

他先是和管理员老师点头致意，然后就一步不停地走向书库那一侧。他沿着走廊走过一个又一个书架，检视着过道上零星的几个学生，在瞄到某个身影时放缓了脚步。他闪进与之相隔一个书架的另一个过道边，装模作样地像是在找书般，从某个金发笨蛋的眼皮底下溜过去—佐助在余光中瞥见对方似乎正专心致志地捧着手上的画册阅读。他放下心来，绕过去，轻手轻脚地接近对方的后背—佐助甚至没有特地做什么，或许只是屏住了一点呼吸而已。这都要都怪对方太专注了。他在突然出手将对方制住，将他紧压在书架上时，不意外地遭遇了一点抵抗。他眼疾手快地接住了从对方手上滑落的画册，对正打算大声吼叫的鸣人耳后嘘了一声。鸣人立刻就安静了下来。

佐助为他的这一系列反应感到了一点满意。他松开手，让对方转过身来，欣然接受了鸣人的瞪视。佐助什么也没说。他勾着嘴角，凑上去亲了鸣人的嘴角一下。鸣人的脸颊立刻染上绯色。

"变态。"鸣人愤愤地用口型骂他，但显然也很高兴看见他，明亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着。佐助为那眼中雀跃的神采而感到一点悸动。他冲鸣人挑了挑眉，将对方掼到书架上，倾身和对方的胸膛紧贴在一起，垂下视线去认真亲吻那水润的下唇。余光中他能看到鸣人无声的咧开了嘴角，他加重力道吮吸了一下，又听到鸣人从鼻腔里哼出悦耳的一声低吟。佐助退开一点，用舌尖舔了舔自己吮吸过的地方。鸣人伸出舌来和他的抵在一起，佐助没有犹豫地把鸣人的舌头吸进自己的嘴里，鸣人顺着他的力道被搅动着，直到他感觉到鸣人揪着他衣服下摆的手游移到他的后背上，无意识地抓紧他的制服外套。

他们的嘴唇分开以后，鼻尖又相互婆娑了一阵才彻底分开。佐助用两指勾了勾鸣人的两指，帮他拿着那本植物图鉴，询问地看了他一眼，示意出口，鸣人则点点头，欣然地跟了上来。

他们在回到走廊上时指尖自然地分开了。佐助帮他借了书，借书卡上签上了自己的名字。

直到出了图书馆，鸣人迫不及待地讲了第一句话："佐助，你看上去很高兴，为了什么？"

"我有吗？"佐助故作无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

鸣人威胁地冲他扬了扬拳头，佐助轻笑道，"我哥同意我带你去Club玩了。"

"那是什么？"

"一个做坏事而不会被惩罚的地方。"佐助神秘道，不出意外看到鸣人更加好奇了，"我记得你说明天晚上他们允许你我家过夜的，对不对？"

鸣人咬了咬腮帮，"我还以为你会想利用那个时间让我去你家玩游戏或者看电影，我对你上次提到的那个叫《湮灭》的书很感兴趣，而且如果可以，我还想和你再看一次《星际争霸》。"

佐助忍笑，"你就这么想到我家来吗？让你失望了，鸣人。我猜这个的优先级要高一点。毕竟我哥并不是那么好说服的。而且Club应该有也很多你没有玩过的东西。如果幸运的话，我们还可以喝到带酒精的饮料。你的'生化研究'可能要稍微推后一点了，反正也不会太迟。"

"好吧。"鸣人耸耸肩，朝他露出一个灿烂的微笑，"既然你这么说。"

佐助眨了眨眼睛。除开他意识到这是在学校、公共场合、老师和学生正在走廊上穿梭之外，他有一刻真的很想为这个表情直接凑过去亲吻金发的男孩，他甚至有点嫉妒那可以肆无忌惮地洒在他脸上的阳光（他一定是疯了才会这么想）。

不能说他没有察觉，自从他们开始相互称呼名字以后，鸣人显得放松得多了，也坦率得多，佐助看得出他本质上是想到什么就会说出来的类型，只是在那之前不知道因为什么而阻止了他这样做。他现在已经能够自然地和班上的其他同学简短的交谈，偶尔还会开开玩笑，有几次佐助甚至听到有人邀请他放学后去打棒球或者打街机游戏。不是说他想阻止鸣人和任何人打交道—鸣人可以做任何他想做的事，那甚至跟他的意愿都没有关系。然而当他有天听到大江（也）在叫鸣人的名字的时候，佐助有一整个下午没有和鸣人说一句话（直到鸣人追上来问他究竟怎么了为止）。

佐助知道自己可能有哪里不对，但他不想把这个心思暴露在鸣人面前。又不是说他们在交往或什么的，尽管他们会接吻这件事已经让这个边界开始变得模糊了—但至少他可以确定他对其他的同学，不管是男生还是女生都没有这种想法。他猜自己一定程度上对金发男孩有种独占欲，但他不确定那是因为他觉得对方很有趣还是别的什么。鸣人没有问，他也没有提。至少，他可以肯定鸣人只会和他做这些事，拉手、拥抱、亲吻、像玩闹一样的打架，而他只会用那种闪亮亮的眼睛看着自己。他对自己说也许接吻只是一种确定对方只属于自己的方式。

佐助的自我说服直到他们回到教室以后，在他看到大江拿着什么东西偷偷塞到鸣人书桌里时戛然而止。他回到自己的座位上，拿出下一节国文的课本"唰唰"的从头翻到底。他没有真的在看那上面像是小虫在爬一样密密麻麻的汉字，眼前晃悠的都是金发男孩朝对方友好的微笑，甚至神情中还带着点神秘而古怪的羞涩。所有佐助想做的就是冲到那个角落里，追问那个他没有看清的东西究竟是什么。究竟是什么能让鸣人露出那样的神情。

但他没有。因为那不关他的事。鸣人和其他人的事不关他的事。

然而尽管佐助可以用这个说服自己接受这一整件事，他却说服不了自己焦躁的情绪。甚至在放学后，在鸣人来找他说话的时候，佐助连看都没有看他一眼。他必须要非常努力才能阻止自己朝对方发火。他假装专心地收拾着自己桌上的东西。他知道金发男孩露出了近乎于受伤的神情，但那表情似乎一闪即逝。佐助余光中看见他挠了挠头，耸耸肩，两手交叠在脑后打算走开。这时候姓松平的男孩的手落在了鸣人的肩膀上，在邀请他去打棒球，佐助则在这时候背起书包起身走出了教室。

他听到了鸣人追在后面叫他，但他没有回头。

星期六的早晨，佐助罕见地在醒过来以后没有立刻起床。他不想考虑任何事，鉴于昨天放学时候他那样伤了鸣人的心，他有理由推测鸣人今天绝对不会赴约和他一起去Club玩，佐助想到昨天他是那样期待带鸣人去一起经历更多有意思的事，再想到也许鸣人以后都不会和他说话了，他甚至有点痛恨自己昨天那样不受控制的反应。

但躺到了半上午，佐助最后还是爬起来收拾整齐到楼下来—他想起昨晚鼬终于提早回了家，并且答应他整个周末都会待在家里，这让佐助的心情稍稍好了一点。不过，怪异的是，平常安静到只有钟表声的屋子里，竟然隐约听见了两个人的说话声。

佐助下意识以为是鼬的哪个朋友来拜访了，直到他推开了厨房的门。

他惊讶地看到鸣人正坐在餐桌边，和鼬聊着天。鼬的面前是一杯咖啡，而鸣人面前的是一罐可乐。金发男孩在注意到他来了以后，扭过头，自然地微笑着和他打了招呼："嗨，佐助。"

但在佐助还没来得及发出声音以前，鼬的声音插进来了，带着一贯的嘲笑的意味："某人今天起晚了—这可不是什么很常见的事。"

"我还以为这个时间起床很正常，"鸣人接上了话题，他的声音听上去很轻松，"我是说，如果不是为了上学，我宁愿睡到午饭再起床。"

"这倒是说得通，"鼬点点头，语气甚为温和—佐助都怀疑他几时听到鼬这样和他讲话，"毕竟不是每一家的家长都会有这么严苛的要求的。不过我和佐助都从小被迫养成了习惯，所以一旦醒过来就很难睡着了。"

"天…那真是太糟糕了。"鸣人的语气甚至带着点可怜的意思，他再度瞥了眼佐助。

这成功唤回了佐助的声音。

"你见鬼的为什么会在我家的厨房里漩涡？"他嘶嘶道。语气里仍带着不可置信。

鼬将视线移到佐助身上："未免你不知道，是我开门让他进来的。"

鸣人好笑地点点头，附和道，"对，是鼬开门让我进来的。"

很好。现在他连鼬的名字都叫上了。佐助不知道他是几时来的，又在这段时间和鼬聊了什么，他皱着眉打量着金发男孩，他从那张脸上甚至看不到任何一点烦躁的情绪。

佐助有些费解。他不是现在应该在自己家，自己的房间里，对着自己的枕头拳打脚踢，想象着把那当做是佐助，然后狠狠地诅咒发誓他永远也不要再和宇智波说任何一句话的吗？他是怎么做到在他那样对他—就像对待被摔坏的玩具一样（佐助自嘲地想）—以后，还这么笑嘻嘻地跑来和他说"嗨，佐助"的？

究竟是他疯了，还是自己疯了？

就见这时候鸣人露出一个恶作剧式的笑，对鼬说："我觉得佐助现在已经震惊到说不出话了。"

鼬竟然在点头—这立刻让佐助有种被这两个人同时背叛的感觉，"我不得不说非常同意了。你成功地让佐助惊讶了，鸣人，我很少能看见他露出这个表情。准确地说，从很久以前我就不怎么能看见他除了面无表情之外的表情了。"

"真的？"鸣人惊讶地看向年长的宇智波，"可是、"

"你们两个能不能闭上嘴，哪怕一会儿？"佐助烦躁地打断了另外两个人不断地揭露他的各种秘密，尤其是金发的白痴，他几乎预见到了他打算说什么，"你跟我过来一下。"他对鸣人道，没等他说任何拒绝的话，手插在口袋里，转身离开了厨房。

他听到金发男孩礼貌地和鼬打了个招呼，立刻跟了上来。

佐助回到自己房间里，留了门缝，背后跟着一个追赶的脚步声。在对方踏入他房间的下一刻，佐助突然转过身把他推到门板上。房门猛地闭合发出了一声"嘭"的巨响。佐助眯着眼睛，一手扼住对方的喉咙，凑到很近，和鸣人几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离。鸣人的瞳孔因为紧张而收缩了一下，但他没有反抗，他甚至揪住了佐助的T恤衣领把他拉得更近了。

"你来做什么漩涡？你跟踪我？"佐助质问着，抬抬下巴用他的鼻尖沿着对方的鼻梁划过。

"滚你，宇智波，"他看到鸣人的鼻翼因为他的动作而翕动了一下，那可恶的嘴角却缓缓地咧开了，"别告诉我你看见我在这不开心—就算你表现得像个冷血的混蛋一样。"

"你究竟从什么时候开始学会阅读别人的表情了，嗯？吊车尾的？"佐助说着，将他的鼻尖从对方眉心沿着原路滑下来，垂着眼睛盯着对方微微分开的嘴唇。脑海里有个声音催促着他吻上去，但佐助没有动—就算在对方下意识地舔了舔下唇以后，"我的什么反应让你知道我很高兴了？"

"我就是知道。"鸣人梗着脖子，抿了抿嘴，却突然板起脸来，一把把他推开了去，不再看他。

佐助顿了顿，忽然意识到对方这是什么意思。

"怎么？你以为我刚刚打算吻你吗？"他没忍住嘲笑道。

"你混蛋。"鸣人瞪着他，"既然你不愿意看见我，那我走了。"说着他就转身要去开门，佐助抓住了他的手腕阻止了他。

"松手。"金发男孩冲他眯眼，用着威胁的语气道，而佐助则是上前一步再度把他限制在门口的这一点狭小的空间里。他的身体紧贴着鸣人散发着热量的身体。他看到对方不明所以地对上他的视线，蓝色的眼睛是那么透明，佐助的语气不由得放缓了一些："鸣人，究竟你为什么会出现在这，告诉我？"

鸣人的视线短暂地移开了一下，然后又和佐助的相交在一起，他耸了耸肩，"我不知道…我只是觉得我应该来。至少来问问你昨天放学的时候在生什么气—就算松平说你总是这个样子。我感觉一定有哪里不对，但又搞不明白。事实上，我昨天一整晚都没怎么睡着，所以一大早就跑来了。"

诧异的感觉划过佐助的心头，接着是他自己也说不清楚的暖意。佐助知道他一直很欣赏对方的诚实，尤其是在鸣人不再试图（也许是放弃了，因为不明原因）掩饰自己的想法以后。那让他总是很有安全感，他不需要担心鸣人会背叛他，或者两面三刀口蜜腹剑—就像他看过的许多大人的丑陋面。

他忍不住凑过去吻了吻鸣人的唇，蜻蜓点水的一下，就见对方冲他咧嘴笑起来，"这是为了什么？"

鸣人的这个样子无端地让佐助的心情变得很好，不过他不想承认—对方竟然这么轻易地就可以扰乱自己的心情，所以佐助最后只是又看了看鸣人，说了句"没什么"，就将他的手放开了。

"大江昨天给了你什么？"他忽然问。

"什么？你怎么知、"

"我看见了。"佐助收紧了下巴，手再度插回口袋里。鸣人脸上再度浮现出可疑的红晕，他挠挠脸，像是迟疑着不知道该不该说出来，佐助安静地等待着—也许还使用了他那可以杀死人的目光逼视着他。就见鸣人突然露出一个恍然的表情，"所以，这就是你生气的理由吗？"他甚至露出一点好笑的神情，"就因为（大江）启智塞给我一本A书？这真的有点搞笑了，佐助，我没想到你也有这么搞笑的时候。"

佐助皱了皱眉，"那是什么？"他在自己的记忆搜寻着，非常确定从没有听过那个词。

鸣人惊讶地张了张嘴，"你…确定不知道那是什么吗？"

"我有不知道的事就这么让你惊讶吗？我又不是百科全书，"佐助有些烦躁地说道，"如果你没注意到的话—我在学校没有朋友。"

"那是因为你总表现得像个鼻孔朝天的混蛋。如果他们能看到我看到的你，我可以肯定你会有数不尽的朋友—你现在就已经够受欢迎了。"鸣人反驳着，接着又咧开一个大大的微笑，"不过我宁愿不要和任何人分享这样的你。"

这个白痴究竟知不知道自己在说什么—佐助在心里默默吐槽着，但嘴角忍不住也扬了起来。

"哈！你终于笑了，"鸣人也不知道在得意什么，迫不及待地指出了这一点。看到鸣人这个样子，就像有只猫在佐助心上挠了一下，他唯一想做的就是上前去咬他一口，"佐助，我喜欢你笑起来的样子。"

好吧。

佐助非常肯定这个白痴根本不知道自己在说什么。他非常明显地转移了话题："所以你是打算告诉我A书是什么，还是不？"

鸣人神秘兮兮地锁上了门，坐在书桌边借用他的笔记本电脑，然后在搜索栏上输入了一组单词（佐助都不知道他是不是该惊讶他还会"正确"地使用英文，他嘲讽地想），接着就见刷新的界面上显示出一条条的网站名称，鸣人点进了第一个，然后翻转过来把电脑屏幕完全展示给他看。

佐助坐在床边，皱眉地看到那上面分了一大一小两栏。大的那一栏显然是什么杂志的封面，但远比普通的杂志封面要夸张得多—那上面搔首弄姿的女人几乎衣不蔽体—除了在关键部位利用头发或者手势遮挡住以外，那个扭转身体的姿势全然是为了显露出她凹凸有致的身材；小的一栏则是其他类似的封面的缩略图。佐助用操作板向下滑动了一截，更多类似的图片展现出来，各种各样色情的姿势，各式各样的服装打扮—但都不是正常意义上的衣服，护士裙的下摆短到已经可以看到下面若隐若现的没有穿内裤的隐私部位，水手服的上衣则短到只在胃部上面一点，薄薄的衣料透出女性丰满的胸部，还有凸点浮现出来。再往下还有一张，佐助只瞄了一眼就看出，那是一个男人和一个女人性交的照片—尽管男人只占了画面中很小的一个角落。

"你喜欢看这个吗？"他抬眼询问鸣人，内心里只有一种古怪的感觉。他设想着金发男孩看到这些以后可能的反应，他想到那最后一张图片上的情形—鸣人也会和什么女人做这种事吗？或者已经幻想着做了？那让他心中的古怪变得更加明显了。他的视线甚至越过屏幕，落在了鸣人的两腿间，不过他在意识到自己在做什么以后，就飞速把视线移开了。

因·为·他·竟·然·在·想·像·如·果·鸣·人·裸·体·会·是·什·么·样·子。

这太奇怪了。他知道。但那念头就像野草一样疯长起来。

正在佐助努力甩脱自己的念头时，他听到鸣人回答他，"我不能说完全不喜欢，但我会倾向于喜欢某些特定的类型。"

"比如？"佐助尝试让自己的声音听上去很平静—尽管他的内心恰好相反。那种古怪的感觉从他的胃部已经慢慢爬上来了，接近喉咙的位置，他甚至没忍住吞咽了一下。

"我喜欢…"鸣人露出了一点不好意思的神情，摸了摸鼻子答道，"那种很有亲和力的？像邻家大姐姐的。因为会让人很有安全感。"

"哦。"佐助甚至没有意识到自己僵硬地点了点头。

"佐助？你怎么了？"金发男孩莫名地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，"你被吓到了吗？我还以为你会兴奋或者产生兴趣什么的，我本来还打算把启智的A书借给你—我猜他估计不会介意的，"鸣人说着做了个鬼脸，"毕竟他已经努力推销了好久自己的重口味杂志了，我完全是因为不想听他反复再给我普及什么肛交的知识才勉强接受了他的安利。"

每一个鸣人说的字他都认识，辨认得出来，但当它们连在一起的时候，那很怪异地不能形成任何有效的意思传入佐助的大脑。佐助知道自己对女孩不感兴趣，但那不是说他就是个同性恋或者怎样，因为男生基本上都不在他的考虑范围。唯一打破他不交朋友原则的只有眼前这一个，而他至今还没有搞清楚过他和鸣人之间的究竟算什么。他知道自己相当喜欢碰触他、亲吻他、和他的身体贴得非常近，近到能够听见彼此心跳声的距离，但这些感觉在鸣人的默许（甚至他也有点喜欢？）的情况下渐渐已经形成了习惯。他没有一秒钟将这种躁动和渴求与性欲联系在一起。

他啪地将笔记本的屏幕合起来，放到床头柜上，佐助甚至有一瞬间不敢和鸣人对视。他抿紧嘴，直到目光从那个苹果的标志上再度抬起来，就见鸣人好奇地歪着头打量他，佐助迅速地再度移开目光，"我要下楼去吃点东西了。你可以随意干点什么，也可以下楼来。"

说完以后，他都没有再看鸣人一眼就起身离开了房间。也许鸣人在身后问了他什么，但他没有听清。

也许那只是他的幻觉，佐助想，毕竟在他的幻觉里，金发的男孩已经露出不久前他将他压倒在沙发上时那个崩溃的表情，但不同的是，这一次带上了情色的意味—在那个样子下，就算他真的说了什么也并不会令佐助更加震惊了。

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Naruto in High School IV

佐助吃过早午饭以后就把自己关在房间里没有出去。原本他还打算利用这个机会，让鼬陪他把《使命召唤4》的结局打完，现在他一点兴致也无。佐助缩在飘窗的沙发一角，膝盖蜷在胸口，他戴着耳机，歪着头靠在半人高的抱枕上，努力想让自己尽可能地被分心。那个金发的白痴已经不知道跑到哪里去了—虽然此刻佐助无比庆幸他没有选择待在他的房间里。如果那双蓝眼睛总在他眼前晃悠的话，佐助只会一遍又一遍地思考自己究竟是哪里出了错。

该死的漩涡鸣人。该死的A书。该死的随便什么。

他知道宇智波家的网络一直被鼬开了家长模式—至少在他上高中以前都是，很多信息都会被自动过滤出去。佐助能够理解鼬为什么这么做，甚至有时候他自己也在尽可能地避免了解太多宇智波家黑暗的一面—尽管那些事根本就客观存在着。但如果鼬能够妥善处置，佐助不在乎在这种事情上当个胆小鬼、懦夫或者别的什么—虽然他不会承认自己是。

但直到鸣人真的搜索到了色情杂志以后，佐助才意识到可能鼬已经在不知道什么时候取消了家长模式。也许是鼬觉得他已经到了开始接触这些内容的年龄所以不再刻意限制。他们在国中的时候就接受过生理卫生教育，但内容大体是关于女生的初潮和月经、男生的遗精和晨勃，再来就是有关于"安全性行为"的内容。他记得上那种课的时候，女生通常都会表现得面红耳赤，恨不得将自己塞进课桌里的窘迫，而男生通常都是一脸猥琐的笑着，在私下窃窃私语交流着什么。佐助自己并不是这两种反应的任何一种，他只是当成了普通的科学知识一样的听完了，记住和理解了所有的内容，在生物考试里考了又一个满分而已。

现在他才领会到什么叫"荷尔蒙"、什么叫"性冲动"、什么叫"意淫"、什么叫"幻想"。他可以伪装自己并没有对某个金发的白痴产生了什么反应，但他不能伪装自己没有察觉到任何事，实际上，佐助已经开始思考更多的可能性。他也许应该搞明白—至少确认一下，他究竟是不是…Gay。

他听着耳机的女声唱着"I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you"，翻身去够他的笔记本，暂停了音乐。他在搜索栏里飞速输入了和鸣人之前不同的内容—一个"Gay"和一个"Porn"。

他点进了跳出来的第一个链接，扑面而来的就是一排排相当有冲击力的男性性器官的图片，非常多，各式各样的，还有无数裸体的男人，每个都肌肉纠结，充满力量感，皮肤表面泛着桐油般的光泽。他无意识地舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，随便戳进一个显然是视频的标题。佐助眨了眨眼，他甚至都没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸，就见那屏幕里的两个男人身体上下交叠着，因为其中一个的阴茎插入到了另一个人的屁股里，两个人都爆出一声响亮而粗犷的呻吟。他的心跳不自觉地加速跳动起来，佐助甚至忍不住伸手捂住了自己的嘴—就像是在预防自己发出任何声音。摄像机非常刻意地给了两人身体连接地方的特写，胀得紫红的阴茎在男人的肛口抽插摩擦着，上面还泛着粼粼的水光。而被插入的男人的性器明显也硬了，顶端还一股一股地淌出水来—佐助相当肯定那不会是尿液。他的目光久久地停留在屏幕上面，甚至连他自己都没有意识到地吞了吞口水，为耳机里起伏不断的喘息和呻吟而咬住嘴唇—直到他听到一串没有刻意掩饰的脚步声正在飞快向他靠近。

佐助眼疾手快地合上了屏幕，同一时间耳机里所有的声音都消失了，他这才发现自己急促的呼吸声和明显的心跳声。某个白痴毫无意识的凑过来打量他："佐助，你刚刚在做什么？你的脸怎么这么红？生病了吗？"

佐助盯着他，一瞬间脑海里出现了对方欲望高涨着大声呻吟的样子，他久久地盯着金发男孩，就像是要看穿他脑袋里的全部一样，迟迟没有回答他的任何问题。直到他将电脑和耳机放到一边，缓缓地站起身来。

"我去用一下浴室。"他听到自己刻意压低的声音变得沙哑了。

接着他逃也似的离开了鸣人的视野—又一次。

佐助看着镜子里的自己。金发男孩没有撒谎，他的脸的确很红—红到发烫，红到耳朵都像是要流血了，瞳色也显得更深了，额头上甚至有一层汗液。他的心跳依然很快，但至少呼吸渐渐平复了下来。刚刚在屏幕上看到的画面再度浮现在他眼前。他知道那是什么，但他现在才知道它会让自己产生怎样的反应。男性的性器官令他着迷，光是想像着自己吸着那粗胀的老二他就已经硬了。

内裤里不适的感觉正提醒着他刚刚发生了什么。看着两个男人性交让他生理性的兴奋了起来，甚至在他还没有完全意识到的时候，他已经射了，高潮了。他应该感到无比地震惊，他也的确在震惊着，但他于此同时还感到了一阵难以言喻的孤独。他无法将这个告诉任何人—他不敢和鼬说，他甚至能想象出鼬的反应，他也无法和鸣人说，因为他意识到了鸣人和他是不同的。

鸣人是直的。

佐助甚至没有费心脱掉自己的T恤和短裤就站在了花洒下面打开了热水，任由水流冲刷着他因为兴奋而微微战栗的身体。衣服因为沾了水完全黏在身上，刘海垂下来贴在他的额头上，但佐助不在乎，他的额头抵在冰冷的灰白色的马赛克上，他垂下眼睛去看自己尽管射过还半硬着的分身，它从变得半透明的衣料下面凸了出来。他的手伸到那下面去，五指抓在那上面，抚慰着自己。他侧过身，肩膀靠在墙上，更加用力的挤压和揉搓自己，像是有一阵阵暖流从小腹蹿下去，佐助半闭起眼睛，脑海里某个白痴的样子浮现出来。他想着他湿润的嘴唇，想着他微微分开时露出的舌尖，他想象着他的嘴含在他的分身上，而他的分身在他的嘴里进出着。佐助渐渐加快了撸动的频率，他的喘息逐渐加重，大腿甚至轻微地痉挛起来，他能感觉到自己已经非常接近了，就像是逐渐松开了泄洪口般，他在最后一次顶进自己的手心时射了出去。

他看着自己射在手心里的一部分液体随着水流渐渐消失不见，因为看了那个影片而产生的躁动的感觉也稍稍平复了一些。他剥掉了自己身上已经湿透的衣服，快速地冲洗着自己。佐助最后又在雾气朦胧的镜子前看了看自己，他擦出一片清晰的区域，确定了自己脸上已经看不出任何破绽了，就系了一条浴巾在腰间，回了房间里。

他没有直接回到自己的床边—也就是鸣人的所在，而是穿过短短一截过道进入了对面的步入式衣橱翻找出一条内裤、新的T恤和短裤，而他才刚翻出衣服时，背后就响起了鸣人的声音。

"我以为你只是去放水了。原来你去洗澡了，难怪这么久。"

佐助回头看了他一眼，戏谑道："怎么，你是在表达你很想我吗？"

"切。"鸣人撇了撇嘴，"我是担心你晕倒在浴室里—毕竟你进去以前的样子真的很奇怪。"

佐助在先穿内裤还是先摘掉浴巾之间抉择了一下—放在以前他根本一点纠结都没有就会直接扯掉浴巾去穿干净的衣服。尽管犹豫了一下，他最后还是这么做了，单纯为了不让对方起疑。然而更怪异的是，他能感觉到鸣人的视线正持续地停留在他的暂时赤裸的后背上。也可能是他的错觉，佐助自嘲地想着，飞快地套上了内裤、短裤和T恤。等他转过身来，就见金发的白痴仍倚在门框上没有走，那一瞬间佐助甚至都有点看不明白他脸上的表情。

"你的头发还在滴水。"就听鸣人忽然道。

佐助低头看了眼，T恤的衣领已经因为有水滴下来而渐渐又湿了，再度抬起头来，挑了挑眉："那又怎样？"

"你会感冒的。"

金发男孩的表情堪称严肃，佐助却忍不住笑出声来，"你在胡言乱语，白痴。我相当确信就这么一会儿工夫什么都不会发生。"他正要往衣帽间外走时，却被对方一把拉住了手腕。佐助惊讶地看了看抓住他手腕的那只小麦色的手，又抬头看了眼鸣人。

又一次的，佐助为对方脸上的那个表情感到了困惑。

"你怎么了？"

佐助可以看得出来有什么话在对方嘴边就要说出来了，却被他咬住嘴唇的动作阻止了，佐助对着对方的嘴唇眯了眯眼，"这是什么意思？"

"如果…我是说如果你有任何想和我说的话，或者是…你遇到了什么困难，你可以跟我说的。佐助，我不会做任何伤害你的事。"金发男孩像是在挣扎着避开什么一样，努力措辞道，"我会认真地听你说。而且我不会告诉任何人，即使是鼬，我发誓。"

佐助为他的话先是感到了一点迷茫，接着，他忽然醒悟过来—那一下他几乎如遭雷击，但下一秒佐助又立刻想到了鸣人是不可能知道他对他有欲望的。鸣人应该只是在打开他的电脑的时候，看到了他还没有来得及关闭的网页，而佐助甚至都不能为这一点对他生气—因为他是那个允许他随便做什么都可以的人。他应该为对方无意中发现了自己的秘密而生气、甚至是愤怒，但是佐助发现自己完全没有。

事实上，他反而感觉到了一点轻松。至少鸣人知道了他是Gay这件事以后并没有掉头就跑，也没有唾弃他，而是提出要为他保密，甚至是对鼬保密。那让他几乎感觉到了欣慰。即使他知道了鸣人和自己不一样，但他这样说却让佐助没那么孤单了。

他甚至不由得有些好奇鸣人是否对那影片产生什么反应。但是他知道自己永远不会开口询问。

佐助与鸣人对视着，他的手腕还被鸣人抓着。良久以后，他开口道："我是Gay。"

鸣人听到他这么说，立即露出一个松了口气的表情，点点头，"我知道。我不会告诉任何人的。"

佐助歪歪头，"你就不想说点别的什么？"

"你指什么？"鸣人也学他歪头道。

"…"佐助原本打算开玩笑建议他说"我也是"，但一想到鸣人可能会下意识地否认，他的胃部就不适地抽搐起来，"没什么，当我没说。"他最后只是耸了耸肩。

如果单纯只是说他们之间的紧绷着的某根弦在不知不觉中消散了，那并不准确，佐助依然能够清晰地，甚至是比以前更加清晰地察觉到他对金发男孩的感觉，而且那些感觉变得更加细小而微妙。他现在终于懂得了那种迫切、那种吸引和那种躁动。那全部是因为荷尔蒙的作用，是来自金发男孩的性吸引力。佐助可以肯定地告诉自己鸣人对自己是有吸引力的，但他不能肯定自己会不会想要冒险告诉鸣人这件事—有很大概率是不会。

不过，在佐助在浴室发泄过一次（也许算上看GV是两次）以后，他终于能心平气和地和鸣人坐在一起聊天写作业和玩游戏。他在午饭过后终于如愿以偿和鼬完成了《使命召唤4》，鸣人（的角色）早在很久以前就被干掉了，不过看那样子他很高兴佐助邀请他参与了这项活动—即使那只有短短的十分钟。

那之后他们又一起写了一会儿作业。佐助在埋头写作业中间，始终有个恼人的声音提醒着他鸣人的目光正落在他的身上，佐助将它挥开了。他知道那不过是自己的幻想而已，幻想着金发男孩也对自己有一样的感觉。但那绝不可能。鸣人已经说过了他喜欢的类型不是吗？很有亲和力？邻家大姐姐？佐助相当肯定自己和这两个词中不管哪一个都扯不上关系。

佐助在写完最后一个字后合上了作业本，他伸了个懒腰，活动了一下颈椎，忽然发觉餐桌的另一边，金发男孩不知何时起趴在胳膊上睡着了。

佐助下意识地放慢放轻了自己所有的动作，乃至于呼吸。他记起鸣人曾说他前一晚几乎没睡。佐助并不想打搅他，但他忍不住要利用这个机会仔细地观察对方。事实上，他已经忍耐很久了，他一直竭力克制着自己看向对方的目光不要太过贪婪、太过渴望、太过肆无忌惮，以至于明显到让对方察觉。而现在他终于有机会这么做了。

他从鸣人刚转学来的时候，就对他的眼睛莫名的在意。佐助不确定是不是从那时候起他的好奇里就已经带上了连自己也没有察觉的念头，但那真的是他见过的最漂亮的眼睛了，漂亮到恼人的程度。他分外喜欢那里面流露出来的丰富的神采，兴致高昂的时候尤其。常常，如果他说了什么做了什么能让那双眼睛闪烁的光芒发生变化，佐助就会感到一阵满足—当然如果是惹恼了鸣人，那也一样有趣。如果可以，他非常想要亲吻那里，他要用全世界最好听的话赞美它们，直到鸣人厌烦为止。

现在那眼睛合了起来，被一些细碎的刘海挡着，佐助有些想要伸手拨开那胡乱翘起的头发，然而一定程度上，鸣人那向各个方向支楞的头发让他感觉非常性感，非常迷人，而且非常柔软和…温暖。他总是想要摸一摸，用手指感受那种触感，甚至是深深将自己的手指嵌在里面，用指腹去抚摸鸣人发热的头皮。

鸣人的鼻子从这个角度看过去显得要更加圆润了，平时要更挺一些。那上面常常挂着晶莹的汗珠，吸引着佐助去一一舔舐。实际上他极其迷恋和鸣人的鼻梁婆娑在一起的感觉，那是种毫无保留的信任和亲昵，就像他们的额头抵在一起时一样，就像他们的手指勾在一起时一样，佐助知道那是自己最渴望从金发男孩身上获得东西—甚至超越了爱情，而鸣人的毫不掩饰正在不知不觉间给了他这一份信任。

他看不到鸣人的嘴唇，但那几乎是佐助最熟悉的部分了。他可以解读每一个鸣人的嘴唇所表达的含义，他咬嘴唇的迟疑、抿嘴唇的紧张、舔嘴唇的兴奋、噘嘴的不满…佐助几乎只要盯着他的嘴唇的动作就可以判断他将要说出口的话和什么有关，更不要提他们接吻时，唇舌交缠时产生的那种愉悦…

操。

佐助移开了自己的视线—因为他已经硬了。他不能再看下去了。佐助努力分神让自己想想别的，比如想想鸣人给他看的杂志封面。很好。它起作用了。接着他又回忆了更多的内容。等到佐助再度把视线移回来时，他的"小问题"已经解决了。鸣人在这时咕哝了一声，醒了过来。

"你的口水都流到桌子上了白痴，"佐助戏谑道，"你几个月大了？"

看到鸣人下意识去摸自己根本什么也没有的嘴角，又慌张地摸了摸被他垫在下面的作业本，佐助忍不住笑出声来，鸣人这才意识到他被佐助耍了。他愤恨地瞪了佐助一眼："差劲。"

"至少我不是那个在写作业中间睡着的人。"佐助得意道。

鸣人打了个哈欠，"我睡了多久—现在几点了？"

佐助看了看墙上的钟表，已经将近晚上五点了。再过不会他就要去帮鼬做晚餐。吃完晚餐以后他们就要如约去Club玩。但他看着鸣人有些泛红的眼睛，和眼底疲倦的青黑色，佐助不由得浮现出一丝内疚来。

"如果你太累了，我们也可以下次再去玩。"他建议道，"我不希望看到你最后筋疲力竭。"

鸣人则是为他的话眨了眨眼睛，道："你吃错药了？"

佐助冲他眯了眯眼睛。鸣人被他认真的样子娱乐到了，"我没事，我真的没事。你突然这样我好不习惯…我还是比较习惯你平时的样子。"

佐助好奇地问："我平时什么样子？"

"就像这样，"鸣人说着板起脸，然后嘴角微妙地勾起一点—那样子活像是面部抽筋了一样，斜着眼睛看他，然后学着他的语气冷道，"哼，就这样就不行了吊车尾的？"模仿完这一句鸣人就绷不住首先爆笑了起来。

"非常好笑。"佐助干巴巴地评论道。虽然他自己也有绷不住的笑意浮现在脸上。

这时候厨房的门被打开了，"我错过了什么娱乐节目吗？"鼬从那后面走了进来。

"如你所见，这里显然只有一个自娱自乐的白痴。"佐助回道，然后就开始动手收拾自己的东西和鸣人东西—鉴于金发的白痴还在那里捧腹大笑，"需要我们做什么吗？"他问鼬。

"鉴于你们晚上要出去，我做意面也可以？佐助煮意面，鸣人负责洗菜，我来做酱汁。团队合作。"

"我以为你说过宇智波从不团队合作。"鸣人的声音不知道从哪里冒出来。

鼬点点头，"我是那么说过没错，但事有个例。宇智波倾向于身随心动，而我恰好现在有点心情要这么做。"

佐助知道鼬只是纯粹在和鸣人开玩笑，但那个"身随心动"怎么听怎么该死的像是在嘲讽他的后知后觉。反正也不是第一次了，佐助第一千零一次在内心宣称自己讨厌宇智波鼬，特别是作为他全知全能的哥哥。

（待续）


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting Naruto in High School V

"我们究竟为什么要穿成这样？这让我都开始紧张了—比看世界杯的决胜球还要紧张。"鸣人坐在他的床边晃着腿，不知道第几次开口问这个问题。

佐助戏谑地瞥了他一眼，又走回到浴室里抓了更多的发胶在手上，"白痴，别动。"

说着他在鸣人额头前的那些刘海上抓了抓，让它们能够站立起来，接着又在他后脑勺的头发上也抓了几下，让那些头发凌乱地指向各个方向。他不是没有考虑过把鸣人的头发全部都梳到后面去，但对于鸣人狂野的性感的追求让他向自己内心妥协了。

宇智波身随心动，鼬说的，不是么？

佐助感觉差不多了，退后一点，打量了一下自己的杰作。还不赖。不，应该说是非常完美。完美到他现在就想亲到鸣人头晕目眩的程度，他那蓝盈盈的大眼睛晃得让他已经开始头晕了。佐助在自己真的做出什么不可救药的事情以前返回到浴室里，又开始对着镜子处理自己的头发。鸣人过不多会就无聊地蹭过来，倚在门框上看他，忽然道："我说过你很好看吗？佐助，你是个很好看的混蛋。"

佐助已经习惯了鸣人这种无意识的近似于调情的话了，他面无表情非常正直地回答："我就把它当做是你在夸我了。"

"我当然是在夸你。哦，当然不包括'混蛋'这个称呼。"就见鸣人努了努嘴，像是在思索着什么，又道，"不过我觉得你'混蛋'的那个部分也可以算在你的个人魅力里。毕竟不是所有人都可以讨厌得这么有趣。"

佐助低下头，一时间忘记了他是该先用发胶还是先用摩斯，他盯着洗漱台看了一会，才又想起了通常的顺序，他没有看鸣人，而是冲镜子里的自己勾了勾嘴角，"所以，你这是在跟我告白吗？谢谢，我拒绝。"

"切。"鸣人嗤道，"你个自大自恋又自以为是的混蛋。"

"我以为你刚刚在表达的就是我的自大自恋自以为是都是我的人格魅力。"佐助嘲讽回去，"是你失忆还是我幻听了？"

就听鸣人轻笑一声—佐助喜欢他能逗鸣人笑起来的这种时候，"滚你宇智波。我要停止说任何让你有'我在夸你'的错觉的话，你已经足够膨胀了，我怕把你吹爆了。"

"事实上，"佐助的嘴角邪恶地勾了一下，"你可以吹我的方式不止是这一种。"

他半晌没听到鸣人回应，有点紧张转头去看，发现了一个对他露出难以置信表情的鸣人，他的脸甚至都有点红了，却并不是那种被羞辱的意思，更像是古怪的害羞，也可能是某种尴尬。

佐助歪了歪头，试图打破突然安静下来的空气，"怎么了？这个提议让你动心了？"

他看见鸣人缓缓回神，"很好笑，"虽然他们谁也没有笑。接着就见鸣人脸上的红色渐渐褪去了，他耸了耸肩，又放松地倚回门框上，"我猜我只是太震惊你突然讲起了黄色笑话。毕竟距离我们知道你的性取向才过去不到—"他看了看手腕上根本不存在的手表，装模作样道，"十个小时。不可否认，我被你吓到了—虽然只有那么一点点。"

镜子里的自己因为鸣人手舞足蹈的动作再度勾了勾嘴角。

佐助一定程度上很喜欢Rock和Punk的那种肆意和叛逆的感觉，他逋一进来就被里面具有冲击性的音乐洗礼了。鸣人仍然显得有些束手束脚—佐助好笑的想那里面究竟有多少成分是因为他们进入了成年准入场所，又有多少是因为他借给对方的那身衣服。那是件窄领的小西服外套，深蓝的颜色，七分袖，在袖口有个翻起的设计，佐助只在某次家族晚宴上穿过一次，里面套了一件印着安迪·沃霍尔的黄香蕉图案的圆领白T恤（佐助拿出来的时候并没有告诉鸣人那是他最喜欢的几件T恤之一），下装是水洗的牛仔裤，鞋子是鸣人自己的—黑色发旧的帆布鞋，配起来正好。

知道鸣人穿的是自己的衣服让佐助有种独占欲被充分满足的愉快。不过这种愉快很快就不知道从哪里冒出来拦截他们的迪达拉转化成了烦躁。

"小佐助！我听鼬说你今天会来了，据说还带了个可爱的小朋友—就是他吗？"迪达拉的目光已经飞速地移到了在他身后半步远的鸣人身上，"告诉我，你是怎么攻陷我们的小佐助的？我现在对你充满了好奇！根据记录显示，佐助从来没有带任何人来过这里。你会出现在这一定程度上就非常说明问题了！说说看，你和佐助是怎么认识的？哦天—我差点忘了，你叫什么名字？你叫我迪达拉就好，我老妈到去世也没有告诉我她的死鬼丈夫姓什么，这让我一段时间过得非常混乱—我每次介绍的时候都要解释一下这是我的名而不是我的姓，就算是这样，公寓楼下老年痴呆的欧巴桑还是每次都会问我迪达拉桑你叫什么名字。"

鸣人那样子，基本像是被迪达拉像饶舌一样的语速绕晕了，张口结舌的，完全来不及反应半个字。佐助半个肩膀挡在他身前，"闭嘴迪达拉。我们的事不关你的事。而且鸣人现在没空陪你。我们走了。"说着他就抓起鸣人的手腕，打算把他带离那个地方，就听鸣人忽然叫道："好酷哦。"

"什么？"佐助挑挑眉，还以为自己听错了。

鸣人看了看他，又指了指迪达拉道，"佐助，他的舌头上穿了环。那不是超疼的吗？而且他的耳朵上也有好几个。"

佐助在那一刻非常想笑。但他抿嘴忍住了。而且有人比他更先大笑起来。迪达拉爆笑着，胳膊勾住了鸣人的脖子，"在鼬说你是个可爱的小朋友时我还不相信，现在我信了。你叫鸣人对吗？我可以这么叫吗？"接着他根本没给鸣人任何点头或者摇头的机会就继续说了下去，"鸣人，我太喜欢你了。你对穿环或者刺青有兴趣吗？事实上我们有个朋友就是专业的刺青师，他叫弥彦，他也是个专业的舞者，我可以让他给你设计超酷的刺青，超级超级酷的那种，你想穿环也完全没问题。"

佐助看得出鸣人好像的确有点兴趣，但他迟疑了一下还是摇摇头，"我觉得他们不会同意的。"佐助明白鸣人说的"他们"是谁，立刻眼神警告迪达拉不能问任何问题，只可惜迪达拉永远都是越受威胁就越起劲的那类人。

"哦天…小佐助居然瞪我了。我简直要高潮了—这就非常有趣了，鸣人，你说这说明了什么？佐助在我要问你那个'他们'指的是谁的时候居然会瞪我—他对你的保护欲让我感到了惊讶。"迪达拉用着夸张的语调说着，到最后还伸出手指勾了勾鸣人的下巴。

"你能好歹消停一下么迪达拉？我不想在鸣人面前揍你。"佐助危险地眯起眼睛，盯着对方托在鸣人下巴上的手指。

出乎佐助意料的是，鸣人竟然附和起迪达拉的话，调侃道："我也是。我第一次看到佐助这么凶的表情，如果眼神可以杀人，迪达拉你估计已经死了好几次了。"他的语气里甚至带点可怜迪达拉的意味。

佐助无奈地瞪了他一眼："白痴，你站哪边的？"

鸣人笑嘻嘻道："除非你别对迪达拉这么混蛋—我当然站你这边。"

"你该不会以为这家伙说了句'喜欢你'就飘飘然了吧。我和他待不用一个小时，这大厅里一半的人都会被他说'喜欢'，另外一半只是因为长得太丑所以他不屑于走上去说话而已。"佐助嘲讽道。

另外两个人不约而同地笑起来。

迪达拉尖叫道："OMG！你竟然发现了我是个颜控！小佐助！你真是个天才！我必须要承认我受宠若惊了！我怎么没有想到你也会关心我喜欢什么！"

鸣人则是傻兮兮地咧着嘴嘲笑他："佐助，你已经不知道自己在说什么—你竟然在夸我长得好看。"

这下换另外两个人异口同声了："你长得就是很好看啊！"

鸣人愣了两秒，才不好意思地挠着脸，开口道："…谢谢？"

受够了迪达拉的骚扰，佐助终于偷到空隙拉着鸣人离开那个因为迪达拉上蹿下跳而显得格外逼仄的空间。佐助正打算问鸣人想要去玩点什么，就见他在那兀自为了什么而偷笑着，不期然瞥了他一眼，两个人因此视线相交，四目相对。

"怎么了？"佐助挑了挑眉。

"没什么。"鸣人抿起嘴，试图遮掩自己那个大大的笑脸，虽然他弯成月牙形的眼睛早就出卖了他。佐助被他这个样子看着，一阵眩晕，只想现在就吻上去。他最后忍住了，询问道："你想去跳舞吗？"

舞厅在整个大厅的尽头。准确来说它们并不是一个房间，大厅主要由吧台和赌场组成，人们需要途径一个由落地窗限定的廊桥走到整栋建筑尽端的另一个房间，那里才有DJ、吧台、舞池和一些隐秘的包厢或高背软座。

他们往那里走的一路上，佐助都在思考究竟为什么鸣人会答应—就算他坦白自己从来没有跳过。佐助当然知道自己为什么会提出这个邀请—这简直是碰触鸣人的最佳机会了。佐助承认他非常心痒难耐，从他看到金发男孩穿上他的衣服以后，他就像心头有无数只蚂蚁在啃啮一样，所有他想做的就是把对方丢在不管是什么的表面上，和他的身体紧贴在一起，用力地亲吻他，吻到他们都窒息为止。但他知道自己不能这么做。

但他们现在挤在一群疯狂的人群中了，就算是他不想，他也必须和鸣人的身体贴在一起了，而周围有无数的人和他们都是一样的状况，没人会在乎他们在这究竟是在跳舞还是在亲热—因为其他人也都忙着这么做。他可以肆无忌惮地把自己的手放在鸣人的身上，触碰他，抚摸他，他有了充分的借口这么做。可能有生以来第一次，佐助不讨厌给自己找"借口"的主意。

今晚DJ的风格和Darude很像。那让他很容易就能够沸腾起来。佐助律动着自己的身体、扭转和伸展着所有的关节，跟随着音乐的节奏，和整个空间融为一体—就像他之前来这里的时候做的那样。以往这样做的时候他就可以暂时忘掉自己的愤怒、痛苦以及那些他不愿意想起的回忆，当然如果有酒精的帮助就会更好。然而，不同的是，这一次他并不是为了那样的原因而这么做的。当他看见鸣人呆呆的站在那惊讶地，甚至是充满欣赏地看着他，佐助知道他的目的达到了。

"怎么了？"

舞曲的音量几乎可以说是震耳欲聋，就算是他们离的很近，佐助也只能用着口型问道—尽管他已经知道了答案。鸣人的眼神基本已经把他自己的心情泄露了个干净。他看到鸣人回了他一个"显摆"的口型，忍不住勾起嘴角。

原本他和鸣人之间还至少隔了半个人的距离，这时背后的某个人相当蛮横地挤了佐助一下，他不得不身体前倾踉跄了半步，被鸣人扶住时，鸣人的手臂已经有一半揽在他的腰际，等佐助再度抬起头来，他和鸣人几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖站在一起。那一瞬间，就好像他从没有和对方这么靠近过。

近到他连鸣人鼻尖上的每一颗汗珠，眼睛的每一根睫毛都能看清的程度。

近到他呼在鸣人嘴唇的热气能够弹回来被他自己感知到的程度。

近到他看见鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，接着用下牙咬住上唇。

可能就那么几秒钟，也或许是十几秒钟，他们谁都没有动，也没有讲话，就像是有什么类似结界的东西把静止的他们和周遭疯狂舞动的人群隔离开来般。就算是音乐快要把鼓膜震裂了，佐助依然能够清晰地听见自己的心跳声和鸣人的心跳声，自己的呼吸声和鸣人的呼吸声。他们的眼睛里互相倒映着对方，浑然忘我的伫立在那。

直到仿佛一个世纪以后，佐助终于想起了要眨眼睛。他的嘴角缓缓勾起来，他放了只手在鸣人的后腰上，使了点力将他推得离自己更近了，近到他们的身体完全贴在了一起。他贴在鸣人耳边说："别傻站着白痴，你只需要跟着我。"

佐助就像是错觉般看到那双眼睛里失落一闪而过。接着鸣人又冲他露出一个大大的微笑，揽在他腰上的手在后面交叉在一起，随着佐助的节奏动起胯来。他甚至一边跳着一边大笑起来，就像是想到了什么很搞笑的事情一样，佐助无奈的也被他这个样子逗笑了。

事实上，之后他们虽然又跳了很久，也笑了很久，但佐助始终对那时候看到的鸣人眼中的失落感到难以释怀。一部分他自己已经蠢蠢欲动想要脱口问出了，另一部分的他自己则是在嘲讽着他这种天真—又不是说他没有听到或者看到过任何有关鸣人的幻想，太多以至于他根本不会特地去计数。在他们跳到大汗淋漓（一部分原因也是人群中太热了，鸣人到后来都有点缺氧了）之后，终于从舞池里出来补充水分。佐助找了一个空的软座，给他和鸣人都要了带酒精的饮料，外加一瓶矿泉水，在他还没有来得及把酒杯推给鸣人的时候，他就已经一把抓过那瓶水拧开，兜头浇了满脸。接着像是落水狗一样的用力甩了甩脑袋。

"白痴。"佐助接过空掉的矿泉水瓶，放到一边，"那是用来喝的。你需要洗脸的话，那边有洗手间。"

说着佐助又叫来侍者要了另一瓶矿泉水。

"好热。"鸣人抱怨着，脱掉了佐助的那件外套，背朝着佐助把自己丢进软座里，后脑勺正好嗑在了佐助扶在桌边的手臂上。佐助立刻感觉到了湿，不仅是水，还有鸣人出的汗。他把手臂让开，鸣人自然地倒在了他的大腿上。

"好累。"鸣人又喃喃道。他的目光毫不掩饰地落在了佐助的脸上。佐助俯视着他闪着粼粼水光的脸，那上面还有着兴奋的红晕，他的呼吸很急促，甚至微微张着嘴，露出粉嫩的舌和一点洁白的牙齿，整个画面充满了让人头晕目眩的诱惑，佐助的理智几乎快要无法和自己的欲望斗争了。他和鸣人对视了一阵，终于桌面下面攥紧的拳头起了作用。他抬头去喝桌上的Vodka&Coke。过了一会儿，鸣人坐起身来，也拿过自己的那个酒杯喝。

"这是什么？"鸣人尝了一口，问道。

"可能是最容易制作的鸡尾酒了。有Cherry Vodka和Coke在里面。"佐助回答道，"怎么？"

鸣人摇摇头，"我很喜欢。它喝起来就像可乐，除了有点酒精的味道在里面。"

佐助看了看他，"你想尝尝其他的种类吗？"

"我可以吗？"鸣人眼睛就像是突然被点亮了。而佐助见鬼的爱死他这个表情了。

"我好像没有和你介绍过，"佐助耸耸肩，手插在口袋里，若无其事地站起身来，"这其实是鼬的地盘，鼬的产业，他既然答应了你可以来，你不需要花一分钱就可以把酒单上所有的酒都喝一遍。"

"见鬼！我发誓你一个字也没提过。"他不出所料地看见鸣人睁大了眼睛，"所以你原来真的是大少爷，该死的宇智波。"

佐助对他的那个形容勾起嘴角，"所以你到底要不要来？"他说着挑衅地朝鸣人扬了扬下巴。

鸣人立刻也站起身来，将他的西装外套甩在肩膀上，也朝他扬了扬下巴，"我当然要。"

佐助觉得这一定是他有记忆以来干过的最疯狂的事了，也许可以加上"没有之一"。他和鸣人两个人真的开始从鸡尾酒单的第一行喝了下去。他有那么一刻觉得自己这样子回家去以后一定会被鼬打爆头的（他已经不知道自己在说什么了，可能是指游戏里被鼬爆头吧），但一看到鸣人一副"你是不是怂了"的样子看着他，佐助又无法忍耐地喝了下去。

已经不记得他和鸣人是第几次去厕所了，他们现在正倚在洗手间门外的走廊的墙上，都是一副摇摇欲坠的样子。可能。佐助这么说，只是因为在他的视野里鸣人几乎已经算是半卧在墙脚的位置。佐助稍微好一点—他不会告诉鸣人这是因为他已经提前让自己吐过了。事实上，能够保持一点神智看鸣人这个东倒西歪的样子，这一点"作弊"对于佐助而言称得上是物超所值。

什么？去他的道德准则。宇智波没有那种东西。

"我们必须回家了。"佐助道。他掏出手机，眯眼看上面的时间。十点二十七分。他和鸣人已经玩了三个半小时了。

鸣人的回应仅仅是歪了歪头，像是没有听懂他在讲什么一样，"…嗯？"

佐助按了按自己突突直跳的太阳穴—他已经预见到了第二天早上会头痛欲裂的情形，踉跄了两步，站起身来。他判断了一下方位—大脑神经已经非常迟钝了，接着走向了鸣人，拦腰把他从地上抄了起来。

"你要干嘛…"鸣人嘟着嘴抱怨道。佐助只觉得他那个噘嘴的样子非常可爱，"白痴，回家了，你再噘嘴我就要亲你了。"

"哈！…"鸣人忽然神经质地笑了一下，用指尖比划了一下佐助，又指了指他自己，"你威胁我？你不会的！因为你是个混蛋…你是超·级·大·混·蛋。"

佐助没有搞明白他推断出他不会亲他的逻辑在哪。不过他暂时也不太有脑子思考这么深奥的问题。他从地上拎起被鸣人基本已经揉成一团的他的西装外套，一手揽着鸣人的腰，让他的手臂环着自己的脖子，强迫着他们往出口的方向移动。万幸的是，佐助还记得找衣帽间的服务员领他们存放在那的东西，否则他们出了门也只能身无分文的傻站在马路边上。

佐助基本上算是拖拽着鸣人走出的Club大门。外面的温度并没有很低，但是比起他们喝过酒上升的体温而言，那就像是倒春寒时的冷风一样。佐助在这个温差下打了个激灵，那种眩晕感稍稍退去了一些，只是神经还是钝的。他眯眼判断着途径的出租车是否是空的，终于等到了一辆，却因为看到他身上挂着的醉醺醺的鸣人而拒了载。

佐助朝那绝尘而去的车屁股翻了个白眼。然后收回视线，看埋头指地的鸣人。佐助抬起他的下巴，检视鸣人的状况，鸣人朝他眨了两下眼睛，就愤愤然地拍开了他的手—那一下不知为何戳到了佐助的笑点，他笑了起来，手臂揽着鸣人的腰，让他正面靠过来，脑袋倚在自己身上。喝醉了鸣人并没有他想象的那么不老实，反而显得异常乖顺—倒不是说他真的认为鸣人有乖戾的性格，至少和他自己相比，鸣人本质上是个相当尊敬长辈尊敬权威的人，除开他偶尔失控的情绪和反应（比如真的出手打了他的那次），他相当随和，也非常友善。但鸣人也是个肢体动作和表情一样多的人，也爱讲话和开玩笑。而现在他却变得静悄悄的。这让佐助甚至都有些不能习惯了。

他们终于又等到了一辆出租车，这一次司机并没有拒载。佐助把鸣人扶进后座，两手分别放在他的脖子后面和膝盖下面，把他用力往里挪了一些—鸣人的体重轻得都让他有些怀疑对方是不是被寄养家庭虐待了，然后佐助坐到了他的身边，关上了车门，向司机报了地址。汽车启动的瞬间，佐助下意识地扶了一下旁边的鸣人，他刚侧过头去，就见鸣人的脑袋滑下来落在了他的肩膀上。佐助眨了眨眼，才放纵自己伸手去摸对方的头。

只是那一瞬间，他就知道自己很难再放开了，佐助这样想着，将自己的手指深深地埋进那肆意张扬的金发中。

（待续）


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Naruto in High School VI

他们下车的时候，佐助几乎是半抱着将鸣人带下来的。他费力的一手扶着鸣人，一手从钱包里找钱出来，甚至还不得不短暂地用嘴叼了一下。他付过钱，揽着鸣人穿过前门的花园走到门厅，用手机开了电子锁，推门进去。

一层完全是黑的。佐助摸到玄关的灯打开，让鸣人坐在玄关的穿鞋凳上。他弯腰脱掉自己的鞋摆好，再将外套脱下来，和手上鸣人穿过的那一件都暂时挂在衣帽钩上。接着他蹲下身去给鸣人解鞋带、脱鞋子。而鸣人自始至终一直耷拉着脑袋没有说话。佐助几乎每过半分钟就要确认一下他没有彻底昏过去。

他带鸣人上二楼时，注意到书房下面透出一点光亮。但他没有先过去和鼬打招呼。佐助把鸣人丢到自己的床上，放任他随便什么姿势瘫在那里，打开了床头灯。正当佐助打算下楼到厨房去取点水来时，忽然听到鸣人开口了。

"佐助。我好痛。"

佐助立刻折了回去，皱着眉头打量他的神情，"是头痛吗？还有其他的感觉吗？"

就见鸣人古怪地看了他两眼。在佐助还没明白他是什么意思的时候，他就又把视线收了回去，翻了个身，把自己四肢蜷成一团，喃喃道："…我不知道。"

这个回答让佐助几乎立即紧张起来，"鸣人？"他凑得更近了，试图拨开挡在鸣人脸上的他的两条胳膊看个仔细，然而不管他怎么做，鸣人都固执地不让他看见他的脸，"你不知道是什么意思？你的眼睛没事吧？会感觉晕吗？缺氧吗？心跳很快吗？你手脚还有知觉吗？鸣人？至少让我看一眼？"

他的语气甚至不自觉地带上了从未有过的请求的口吻。但佐助完全没心思管，他只恨自己当时没有在鸣人兴致高昂的时候阻止他喝更多，而现在他唯一想做的就是确认鸣人没有任何问题。甚至最后他忍不下去了暴躁地制住了鸣人的两手，把它们扣在鸣人的脑袋两侧。

佐助俯下身，凑近了去看。灯光将金发男孩的侧脸照亮。佐助几乎立刻就在那眼角发现了水痕。他的心脏蓦地抽痛了一下。

"头真的非常痛吗？你等一下，我去给你拿药来。"说着佐助就要从床边离开，他的手腕突然被对方抓住了。

"…不是那样的。"

佐助听到鸣人用模糊地声音道，带着浓浓的鼻音。鸣人抓着他手腕的力道真的非常大，他已经有点痛了，说不定明天还能看到留下来的淤青。但佐助没有制止，他只是看了眼对方的手，目光再度移回到鸣人的脸上。

鸣人也看着他，像是试图在他的脸上寻找着什么答案一样，来回地扫视着，佐助没有回避他的视线，但他也迟迟没有等到对方的下文。

"告诉我，你怎么了？"佐助轻声问。

"…我不知道。"

这是鸣人唯一的回答。

在佐助以为他不会再开口时，鸣人忽然又道，"你讨厌我了吗，佐助？"

"什么？"佐助错愕得甚至忘记了要压低音量，"是什么让你这么想的？"

金发的白痴像是根本没有听见他在说什么，又续道，"如果你真的讨厌我了，厌倦我了，只要告诉我，我就会自己走的。只是不要突然消失不见。"他说着又有一道眼泪从眼角滑落下来。

佐助皱着眉，再度坐到床边，凑近了一点，捏着他的下巴，强迫那对被泪水盈满的眼睛和自己对视。他刻意放慢了语速，一字一句道："在那之前，你可不可以先告诉，你为什么觉得我讨厌你了？"

"因为。"鸣人皱紧眉头，在这里发出一声忍耐许久的抽泣声，缓缓道，"我不知道发生了什么…但你都不会像以前一样碰我了，我们走在一起也不会拉手，我们一次都没有接吻过，甚至你连视线都开始回避我了…是我做错了什么吗？还是你还在为A书的事生气？我真的不明白，佐助，我该死的真的不知道…为什么我的心好痛…"

震惊不足以形容佐助的心情。他那一瞬间就像是被原子爆炸的力量冲击了一样。佐助完全说不出话来。他从来不知道金发男孩会注意到这么多，这么多他刻意回避的细节，注意到他们之间的这些变化，而令他更惊讶的是鸣人说着这一切的时候就像是他也迫切的在需要着他一样，需要他的注视、触碰、抚摸、亲吻…他差一点就将"我喜欢你"说出来了—唯一阻止佐助彻底对对方和盘托出的是他记起了鸣人是直的。

他什么都不能说。

于是佐助僵在那，良久以后，轻轻用拇指拭去了鸣人眼角的泪珠。他低声问—语气堪称温柔："鸣人，你想要什么？"

对方像是不理解他的意思一样皱眉看着他。于是佐助又重复了一次："你想要我做什么？说出来。我会满足你的要求。"

他看到鸣人的眼睛睁大了一些。佐助又补充了一句："什么都可以。你想要我碰你吗？想要我吻你吗？我不会离开你。你不用担心那个。事实上，如果你知道了我的某些小秘密，说不定离开的人会是你。"

"不！我绝对不会离开你！"鸣人又一次让佐助惊讶地反驳道，语气里带着明显的气愤—佐助不理解的愤怒，"佐助，我是绝对不会离开你的—就算你表现得像个混蛋一样，说一些狗屎，羞辱我，甚至揍我到动弹不得，只要还有一口气，我也不会离开你，我发誓。"

佐助不知道是什么催动了金发男孩说了这一番话，但他的喉咙又一次因为震惊而哽住了。他甚至险些有眼泪掉下来—为了鸣人目光中那纯粹而真挚的信任，和"爱"。他不知道这究竟算什么，但有一刻佐助感觉到他们眼中流露出来的是非常相似的东西—相似的孤独、相似的不安、相似的愤怒、相似的痛苦和相似的渴望。他们都相似的渴望着有人能够把内心的空隙填满。尽管他们谁都没有真的告诉彼此的遭遇—佐助从来没有问过鸣人寄养家庭的事，鸣人也从来没有问过为什么他几乎不和鼬说任何话，有些感觉已经在无言之中相互理解了。

那就像是他们原本就是同一个灵魂，只是被硬生生地撕成了两半，唯有孤独和空虚地在世间游荡着一般。而此刻，佐助感觉自己空乏的胸腔终于被填满了，甚至都要满到溢出来一样。他再也忍耐不住了—他猛地起身跨坐在鸣人的身上，用力的两手捧起鸣人沾着泪痕的脸，将自己的嘴唇覆在了对方的嘴唇上。

佐助立刻尝到了眼泪和汗水的咸味，再那之后就是酒精的味道。但一切又都带着鸣人的味道。他含着对方的下唇，吮吸着舔舐着，接着将舌尖滑入那微张的齿间。更多酒精的味道裹挟着鸣人舌尖的甜味被佐助吮在唇间，他和鸣人的舌尖卷在一起，用力搅动着。鸣人一手抓在他的背后，一手抓在他的脖子后面，非常用力以至于佐助只能更加深入地和他交缠在一起。他来回的吮吻着鸣人的嘴唇，又将鸣人的舌尖吸进自己的口腔里搅动着，因为太过用力而两个人不约而同地发出一点湿润的鼻音。佐助本打算退后一点，让彼此都喘口气，但他的头被鸣人抓紧他头发的手阻止了，佐助唯有短暂地移开一点，在鸣人的嘴角碰了碰，又再度吻了上去。

佐助不知何时撑在鸣人肩膀上方的手勾在了鸣人的脖子上，他用点力道让鸣人从床上坐起来，那让他可以肆无忌惮地将自己的手指嵌在对方柔软的发丝中间。他们就像是接着一个永远也不会结束的吻，一旦有一方离开了，另一方总会追上去。

直到过了很久，他们停下来急促地喘息，额头仍抵在一起，彼此紧密地拥抱着。佐助一只手在鸣人的发尾和后颈上婆娑，另一只手则放在他剧烈起伏的胸口感受着。而鸣人的则是在他的后背和后腰上来回画着圈抚摸着。透过鸣人湛蓝的眼睛，佐助看见了他们相似的满足。

他们又静默地待了一阵，直到平复了呼吸，佐助退开一点，为了确认打量着鸣人的神情。鸣人却像是出神地在想些什么。

"怎么？"佐助挑眉询问。

还以为鸣人要指出他们都硬了的这件事，却听他忽然道："你尝起来味道就像酒精，像那杯Berry Blast，有蓝莓味。"

佐助发出一声嗤鼻："我非常确定那是你自己的味道。"

"扯！我怎么可能尝得出自己有什么味道？"鸣人反驳，"那肯定是你的。百分之百是你的—你还说你不喜欢那个。"

"我拒绝在接吻以后和你讨论这么智障的问题。"佐助翻了翻眼睛，从鸣人身上起来，"你要是足够清醒了就先去洗澡。我下楼一趟。"

但鸣人又一次抓住了佐助的手腕。他朝佐助咧嘴傻笑道："所以，佐助，你真的没有讨厌我吗？"

佐助勾起嘴角，另一手去揉鸣人变得更乱的头发，"你个白痴，别总说蠢话—就算我已经充分认识到你有多蠢了，但有时候也蠢得有点让人叹为观止了。"

鸣人愤然推开了他，"宇智波，我讨厌你。"

佐助洋洋得意："不，你喜欢我。"

确定了鸣人不会在浴室昏过去或者摔倒在地上，佐助给他取了布洛芬出来，才离开了自己的房间。他犹豫了一下，还是先去敲书房的门。他没有等里面人的回应就推开了那扇沉重的隔声门。

"哥。"他朝那个坐在书桌后面的人叫道。

"你们回来了。鸣人呢？他玩得好吗？"鼬从屏幕上抬起头来看他。

"他在我房间洗澡—没看出他有任何抱怨的意思，至少到目前为止。"佐助答，"工作一切都顺利吗？"

"没什么好担心的。"鼬耸了耸肩，从椅子上站起身，向佐助走过来。佐助看着他靠近自己，把手臂揽在他的肩上—不是什么在他上高中以后他们会经常做的姿势了。

"你有什么想要和我说的事吗，佐助？"鼬低头打量着他的神情。

事实上，佐助有一刻很想告诉鼬自己的性取向，但他不能预期鼬究竟会是什么反应。他知道鼬的期望很高，他希望他能在毕业以后去读商学学位，到家族企业里工作，甚至取代他的位置，做得更好。并不说他真的那么极力反对这个主意，一定程度上，在能够帮到鼬这一点上，佐助愿意做任何事。但他真的不喜欢和其他分支的宇智波打交道—一种极端厌恶的情绪从父母去世的那天一直延续到现在。他看见了太多惺惺作态、太多口蜜腹剑，以至于恶心到根本不想去思考要怎么和这些人打交道。他们只会用看可怜虫的眼神看着自己，学校里的学生也只会在背后议论他的姓氏、他失去的父母、他的骄傲和他"理所当然"的成绩。不论哪一种都是他所深深憎恶的东西。

除了鸣人。鸣人的存在从各种意义上都让他觉得好过多了。并不是所有人都很看重"忠诚"这种品质，但佐助恰好是那极少数非常在意这一点的人—这正是金发男孩宝贵的品格，也是佐助最欣赏的地方，尤其是当他发誓不论发生什么都绝对不会离开他的时候，那几乎让他有种被拯救的感觉。鸣人从来不会评判他的任何事—某种程度上他甚至觉得鸣人和他一样讨厌着那些别人强加上来的标签，而且从最初他发觉了鸣人暴躁的外壳下面有颗敏感的内心时，很多事对于佐助就说得通了。他喜欢鸣人在意他的方式（尽管他不会亲口承认），包括像今早那样突然出现在他家的厨房里。

"佐助？"鼬的声音打断了他继续思考下去。佐助回过神来，他朝自己的哥哥摇头，"我没事，可能只是因为太累了。"

"我很高兴。"他忽然听鼬说道，诧异浮现在佐助心头—这并不是什么他能经常听到鼬会说的话，因为他们极少会用语言描述自己的感受。通常都只有平静和稳重，保持着中性色彩—某种儿时严苛的家教下形成的习惯。

"我很高兴你有鸣人这样的朋友，佐助。"鼬的声音听上去难得一见的温和，"实话是，这甚至让我宽慰了不少。"

"为什么你会这么说？"佐助皱起眉。那意味着鼬一直在担忧着他的什么事吗？是什么？

鼬一开始并没有回答。佐助以为是他问到了什么不该问的问题，就听鼬答道："我得先承认我不擅长解释这个。"

"听你这么说真奇怪。"佐助忍不住评论道，"我从没想过你也有不擅长的事。"

"我的确有。"他甚至看见鼬的嘴角勾了勾，"不过我也没想到你会直截了当的说出后半句。我以为你讨厌我这一点。"

"我是说，我知道你为什么会这样，你需要让自己看上去无懈可击。"佐助说着耸了耸肩，"他们给你施加了太多压力。"

他知道鼬清楚自己说的"他们"指的是谁，所以他没有解释。

鼬闻言眨了眨眼，"你从来没有和我说过这个。"说着他放在佐助肩头的手紧了紧，"告诉我，我愚蠢的弟弟去哪了？"口吻里带着戏谑。

"别趁机嘲讽我，鼬。"佐助板起脸，"我只是在向你表示感激。毕竟你是那个承担了所有责任的人。托你的福我什么都不需要费心，就连那些长辈都不需要经常看见。"

"但是你知道这一切是不可能避免的吧？"

佐助抿了抿唇。他并没有回应这个问题。他不是一个相信命运能够操纵一切的人，事实上，他想要做的恰好与之相反—没有任何事或者任何人可以阻挡他追求自己想要的东西。但他不能肯定，如果这个阻挡在他面前的人是鼬的话，他还会不会做相同的事。鼬是他唯一仅有的家人，他并不想让他失望，或者伤心（尽管他不知道鼬是否真的有这种感觉），他希望自己能够满足他的要求、达到他的要求，然而佐助没有想过如果他的要求和自己意愿起冲突的时候，自己会选择怎么做。

"如果…"他下意识地开口。但又将将止住了话头。

他想问如果他想要的和鼬的要求并不一样，鼬会怎么办。但佐助并没有真的说出来—显然一旦他说出口，鼬就会知道他在想什么。

"如果？"鼬冲他挑了挑眉。

佐助摇头，"你还没有解释你为什么那么说。"他转移了话题。

"我那么说，是因为我可以看出你的变化—尽管你可能没有意识到自己有任何变化。"鼬开了头，引导着佐助，他们在旁边的沙发上坐了下来，"你还记得一个月前，我们在这的吵架吗，你的最后一句话甚至没有说完就摔门出去了。"

佐助无法否认自己记得。而且记得非常清楚。他知道当时自己只是在为家族晚宴上压抑的心情寻找一个发泄的突破口，为了在剑道比赛颁奖仪式上教练向主席介绍那句"这是宇智波鼬的弟弟"而彻底的迁怒。他说了很多伤人的话，而鼬平静的说服教育只是让他更加愤怒了。佐助不能确定在那之后是不是因为这个原因，鼬在家的时间明显的缩短了。

但是是因为这个原因，他才会在一开始的时候去招惹鸣人，说一些话或者做一些事惹恼他激怒他，让他和自己打架—因为他发觉鸣人和他一样是一个人。但慢慢的，他们的关系转变成了现在这个样子。他学到了自己伤害了重要的人时对方的真实感受—不像鼬，鸣人会反抗，会诅咒，鸣人会流泪，而那让佐助也感觉非常痛苦，一些从内心里生长出来的痛苦。他以前常常觉得自己的愤怒是鼬应该承受的，就像是他自己必须要承受鼬寄托在他身上的任何愿望。但他没有想过那也可能是件让对方痛苦的事。

"我…"

"你不需要解释任何事，佐助。"鼬温和的制止佐助的纠结，"我提到这件事并不是想要责怪你任何事。"

"但是你应该责怪我。"佐助忍不住反驳道。他皱紧眉头，思考为什么鼬从来不会像鸣人那样让他知道他的感受。

是因为他太软弱了吗？鼬认为他无法承受？还是因为别的什么？

"你应该对我生气，"佐助平静地说，"你可以冲我大吼大叫，甚至像小时候那样'虐待'我，'惩罚'我。至少我可以知道你真的会在乎我说了什么。"

佐助知道自己仅仅是在描述他从鸣人身上感受到的东西。他需要有人"在乎"。不是因为他姓宇智波，也不是因为他是鼬的弟弟，而是他自己，有人在乎他这个人，在乎他在想什么，在乎他的感受—一些他仅仅能从鸣人身上获得的东西。他知道鼬关心他的一切，也许更甚于关心他自己，但他常常在想，鼬做这一切是为了宇智波家、因为他们失去的双亲，还是因为他是他唯一的弟弟、唯一的家人？

佐助久久没有等到鼬的回应，他抬眼去看。鼬注视着自己，眼中的神色是他从未见过的复杂。佐助承认自己从来就看不透自己的哥哥，但那不是因为他透露出了太多未解的讯息，而是因为他总是那个样子，就像不论什么都不会令他动摇。佐助崇拜着他的强大，也一定程度地憎恨他从不留给他任何破绽。

他不知道有什么办法能让他停下来看看他。只是他。而现在鼬的神色令他感到更加的困惑了。

"鼬？"

"我猜这就是所谓的'震惊'了。"

又一次的，鼬描述了自己的感受。佐助诧异地睁大了一点眼睛。

就听鼬缓缓续道，"尽管那本不是我的意图—我并不想给你增加任何负担。但我想，我这么做的结果导致了和我的意图相反的结果。"鼬说到这，朝佐助露出了一个让他感到温暖的微笑，"你的确变了，佐助。"

"变得开始找虐了？"佐助干巴巴地嘲讽。

鼬没有接他的话，而是深呼出一口气，眼睛里依然闪烁着温暖的光芒，"所有我希望的就是你能够告诉我你想要什么，佐助。虽然在这之前我并没有意识到这一点，也没有找到方法让你这么做。但你说出来的这一刻让我清楚地看到了这种可能。我也许应该早一点问你的，我没有意识到你已经长大了。"

"说起来，"鼬忽然神秘地眨了眨眼睛，"你知道今早鸣人和我说了什么吗？"

佐助抬起眉毛："是什么？"

"他的样子像是吃过早饭就出来了，一刻没停的从大门跑进来，一见面就问我你怎么样了。我问他你应该怎么样了吗。他告诉我他昨天可能惹你生气了，想要和你道歉。我和他说你很容易因为一点小事变得情绪化，让他不用放在心上。鸣人和我说，他做不到。他的原话是：'如果佐助对我生气了，就说明他非常在乎，我不会放着真正在乎自己的人不管的。'"

在佐助仍在为鸣人的话而陷入深深的震惊和感动时，鼬又道："原谅我，佐助，你现在知道了，即使是我也有不擅长的事。所以我很高兴你有鸣人这样的朋友。"

佐助蓦地感到自己的眉心一阵刺痛。他惊讶地抬头，看到鼬的两指正从那里离开。那是他们小时候练剑，他输给鼬时，鼬经常做的手势。虽然那是在嘲讽他根本连他的额头都碰不到，但佐助知道穿过那表面的更深处，那是鼬在表达爱意的方式，他希望他能够变得更坚强。他的鼻腔不由自主地泛起酸来，佐助只来得及在眼泪完全掉下去时低头让刘海挡住。

他现在只想非常非常用力的把某个金发的白痴抱住，抱在怀里，抱到融为一体的程度。

（待续）


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting Naruto in High School VII

佐助下楼取了水再回到自己房间的这一路上都在埋头沉思着。他仍在消化鼬的话，消化鼬告诉他的鸣人的话，消化着自己复杂的心情，消化鸣人和自己的关系。他在这短短一天之内经历的心绪波动已经远远超越了过去八年的总和。甚至，那让他对过去的某些记忆都开始模糊的程度。有关这一个月的事却因为格外清晰而凸显出来。

佐助关上了房间门，穿过入口的一小段走廊，把水瓶放到桌上。他没有听到鸣人的声音，只有微弱的鼾声从埋在床上的那颗金灿灿的脑袋那里传来。佐助勾了勾嘴角，伸手摸了摸鸣人的头发，潮湿一并染上他的手指。佐助用力推了推鸣人。

"嗯…？"鸣人抬起头来，发出一个充满睡意的鼻音，顿了顿，才转过来看见佐助。

"佐助？啊…我睡着了吗？你下楼的时间好久。我猜我等得有点困了。"鸣人说着，打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。

"你好歹把头发擦干再睡吧，白痴。"佐助走进浴室抓了条干净的毛巾出来，盖在鸣人的脑袋上，揉了起来，"是谁说会感冒来着，嗯？"

鸣人只是嘿嘿笑着不说话，坐在床边晃着腿，伸手玩着佐助T恤的衣角。佐助任由他做这些，专心把他的一头乱发擦干。事实上，他有点享受这样照顾对方的感觉—除了他想要趁机触碰鸣人之外，像这样被对方全然依赖的感觉也很不错。

佐助最后又摸了摸他的发尾，还有一点潮，只要再风干一阵就会好的程度。佐助放开了鸣人的脑袋，就见他咧嘴冲他笑得傻兮兮的。

"你喝酒喝傻了？"他戏谑地勾起嘴角。

"混蛋。"鸣人怒瞪他一眼，接着又缓和了表情—他的手指还在卷着佐助的T恤衣角—顿了顿才道，"为什么你会对我这么好，佐助？"

佐助的眼神闪烁了一下，接着坏笑道，"需要我提醒你吗？我们打过好多次架，你还当过我的仆人，我还用各种方式羞辱你和虐待你。你哪只眼睛看见我对你好了？你该不会真的斯德哥尔摩吧，漩涡？"

"切。我知道你并不是真的在欺负我。你从来没有叫过我'怪胎'，也从来没有真的羞辱过我—我听过比你说得糟糕一百倍的羞辱。就算你察觉到了我可能在寄养家庭过得并不好，你也从来没有刺探过。"鸣人真诚地讲道，"你会邀请我到你家来玩，你会教我功课—都是因为这样他们才会让我来你家过夜，你还会带我去体验新鲜的事物，你会和我分享你所有的东西。我知道你是个好人，佐助。我很高兴你让我看见了这样你。"

佐助哽住了。他低声道，"不是这样的。"

"什么？"

"不是这样的，"佐助两手撑在鸣人的肩膀上，和那双纯净的眼睛对视，"你说得和事实差太多了，鸣人，我不是什么好人，也不是因为什么友善才找上你的。我一开始只是想要找人泄愤，而你恰好倒霉的被我选中了。"

鸣人歪了歪头，"也许那正好是我的幸运呢？至少现在，我很高兴能和你做朋友—我没什么好抱怨的了。"

哦天—为什么这个白痴永远都这么乐观？永远都这么耀眼？他从来不会想如果他们真的发展成彼此憎恨的关系又会怎样吗？如果他只是在把他当做玩具当做孤独无聊时候的消遣他又要怎么办吗？

大概这就是漩涡鸣人了。这个白痴永远只会看好的那一面。

佐助低头在鸣人的眉心吻了吻。

"这是为了什么？"鸣人抬头看他，嘴角上扬着。

"我需要理由吻你吗？"佐助矜持地扬了扬下巴，"我批准你今晚上床睡觉了。乖乖等我回来，仆人。"

佐助洗澡的时间不算久。实在是这漫长的一天让他有些筋疲力竭了—更不要提那些酒精作用。虽然在从Club回来的路上他就醒了大半，但那种疲惫的感觉像是铅锤一样坠在他的神经上。一旦放松下来，他几乎立刻就想要倒进枕头沉入梦乡。刷牙的时候他甚至能看见镜子里的自己的眼中泛着淡淡的红血丝。他换上睡衣爬上床，躺下来和鸣人脸对脸，盖上被子—鸣人正瞪着两只大大的眼睛看着他，那样子就像是猫头鹰，佐助被娱乐到了，勾起嘴角。

"你在干什么？"

"我以为是你说我要等你回来的。"鸣人回答，"我正在模仿夜生动物炯炯有神的样子，保持清醒。但我能感觉到酒精在脑袋里拼命阻止我。"

"是啊，酒精让你变成了一个比平时更白痴的白痴。"佐助干巴巴地评论。

"切，"鸣人撇撇嘴，又道，"我还以为今晚可以再看一次《星际争霸》的。"

"如果你没有决定去尝试酒单上的酒的话，我们或许可以。"他的眼皮已经有点打架了，佐助说着打了个呵欠。

"可是你也没有阻止我，还嘲讽我不行。"鸣人说着往他这边凑过来一点，"也许下次你阻止我的方式可以不要这么委婉。"

佐助没有回答，他的眼睛已经合上了。虽然他知道自己的意识还清醒着，但他已经没有那个脑筋和鸣人开玩笑了。

"佐助？"

"…嗯？"

他没有等到鸣人的回音，忍不住睁开眼睛去看。就见鸣人全神贯注地凝视着他，就像是在传递什么心声一样，目光闪烁着，却没有开口。

佐助道："如果你再这样看我，我就要吻你了。"

就见鸣人噗嗤笑了起来，"你是在认真威胁我吗？"

然而下一秒他就噤声了，因为佐助真的从枕头上抬起一点，嘴唇从鸣人的嘴唇上轻轻地蹭了过去。

"这样好多了。"佐助对意料之中的安静满意道，又重新躺下来，合上眼睛。

又安静的过去了很久，久到佐助几乎就要睡着了。

"谢谢你，佐助…"

他在睡意朦胧的边缘听见鸣人低喃道。

"—遇见你是发生在我身上的最好的事了。"

佐助在生物钟的作用下醒来的时候，还在想前一晚最后听到的那句话究竟是幻听还是确有其实。他扭过头去看躺在自己旁边的金发男孩，立刻被他的睡姿逗乐了。他几乎面朝下躺在那，像只瘫软无力的死狗，脸朝着自己一侧，头发乱糟糟地支楞着，原本盖在身上的薄被卷在对方腰际，像拧麻花一样的缠在他的一条腿上，另一条腿则完全叉开着。他穿在身上的（佐助的）白色T恤下摆撩了上去，睡裤则松松垮垮的挂在臀部半截，露出一大截小麦色的背部和几乎一半屁股…

哦，操。

佐助仓促地收回视线。一开始的乐趣随着他目光向下移动而变成了一种彻底的折磨。他晨勃的器官正为鸣人那裸露出来的一半圆润的屁股和一小截藏在阴影里的股缝而狠狠地抽痛了一下。佐助正在挣扎于究竟要不要伸手去解决自己的问题，挣扎间隙又偷空瞄了一眼看上去还没有醒来的鸣人，佐助正直的目光迅速的再次扫过了对方露出的那半截屁股，然后不由得被对方卷上来的裤腿下面露出的结实的小腿和脚踝而吸引了。佐助听到自己重重地吞咽了一下，几乎以为自己要把对方吵醒了。

正当他的手缓缓靠近自己的腹部，打算滑入裤带下面时，旁边的男孩发出了一声近似于呻吟的喘息。

佐助的身体立刻僵住了。他几乎怀疑自己听错了。

一部分的他自己非常想要把对方弄醒，搞明白对方究竟梦到了什么让他发出了那种近似于色情的声音，另一部分的他自己则非常希望对方继续那不管是什么的春梦（就算那里面该死的可能是什么具有亲和力的邻家大姐姐），继续发出那个声音好帮助自己解决晨间的小问题。佐助被自己的两种不同的欲望困在原地。他基本上僵了将近有三分钟，直到身旁的男孩又发出了一声带着鼻音的呻吟，急喘着醒过来。

佐助下意识去看他。

鸣人显然还没有完全清醒，眼睛甚至没有任何对焦的意思，而佐助也像是被施了定身咒一样没有动，他们基本上维持着那样的状况对视着，佐助甚至都没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸。在鸣人想起眨眼的那个瞬间，佐助几乎看到了他的眼中闪过了一丝困惑，接着他皱起眉打量着佐助，就像是在搞明白他是谁，直到他忽然瞪大了眼睛。

"…佐助？！"鸣人哑着嗓子，在叫出他名字的下一刻，从脸颊到耳朵迅速地红了。

佐助则为他这个反应几乎立刻升起了古怪的感觉。他现在连自己已经硬起来的分身都可以不管了，他该死的非常想知道究竟是哪个见鬼的混蛋在梦里对鸣人做了什么让他产生了这样的反应—因为他现在非常想要把那个不论是谁揪出来干掉。

直到他看到鸣人飞快将自己的脸彻底地埋进枕头里，又发出了一声近似于沮丧甚至是绝望的抽泣似的叹息。佐助不明白这是什么意思，但这立刻让他产生了一丝担忧。

"鸣人？"

他没有得到任何回应。佐助皱着眉盯着那颗埋在枕头里的脑袋，怀疑他是不是就打算这样把自己闷死。就听鸣人忽然开口了—尽管声音因为陷在柔软的织物里而显得闷闷的，"你别看着我。"

"什么？"佐助简直不明所以。

"…停止用那样的眼神看我。"鸣人又模糊地咕哝了一声。

"我怎样的眼神看你了？"佐助眉头依然孤疑地紧锁着。他真见鬼的一句也不明白这个白痴在说什么。他先是在梦里发出类似于接近高潮一样的呻吟（佐助的嫉妒已经像野草疯长起来了），接着醒过来以后又提到他的眼神—他的眼神怎么了？那·该死的·是什么意思？

但鸣人没有回答他的问题。他仅仅冲着枕头摇了摇头—如果那可以算作是摇头的话。佐助脑袋里的问号多到几乎快要爆炸了，他翻过身去，伸手去扳鸣人的肩膀，让他好歹翻过身来，让自己确认一下发生了什么—佐助想至少如果看到那双眼睛，他就能多少猜到一些鸣人的念头。但这一次鸣人史无前例的固执，他基本上是在用着全身的力气和佐助较劲，肩膀绷紧到硬得像石头。佐助最终失去了耐性，他的左手从鸣人的身下滑进去，不容拒绝地抓住鸣人的右臂，把对方掀了起来，用自己右手捏住了他的下巴，强迫他不能低头不能隐藏。

佐助终于看见了鸣人的眼睛。

然后他什么明白了。

鸣·人·梦·见·的·人·是·自·己。

"佐助，我…"鸣人的一句话刚开了个头，就立刻发出了一声抽泣似的呻吟，他闭紧了眼睛，窘迫的红晕将他的耳朵染得像是快要滴血一样，佐助愣了两秒，视线垂下去，停留在那松松挂在鸣人胯上的睡裤边缘。如果他没有搞错的话，鸣人就在刚刚那一刻高潮了，就在和他对视的那一秒。

佐助感觉全身的鲜血仿佛唰的一下沸腾了起来，急速地分别涌入了大脑和下腹。他知道这也许意味着什么，一些非常重要意义非凡的事情，但他在这一刻彻底地失去了思考的能力，所有他想做的事情就是亲吻对方。他想要亲吻鸣人。他想要亲吻鸣人的欲望甚至让他的胸口开始发痛了。他想要触碰他，抚摸他，更多的触碰他，用力的抚摸他，让他的嘴唇和手指可以碰到他身体的每一处。

与他急促的心跳完全相反的是，佐助的头一寸一寸地朝鸣人的方向挪动过去，那几乎就像是一帧一帧的定格动画，直到视野不断缩小到只有鸣人红润的脸庞。他的鼻尖几乎已经碰上了鸣人的，他的热息和鸣人的炽热的鼻息交缠在一起，佐助的心脏已经因为亲吻的渴望而阵阵紧缩抽痛了，但他仍在那里等待着，他在等鸣人睁开眼睛看他。

久到仿佛一个世纪过去了。极度的安静令鸣人睁开了眼睛。佐助看见那透明的蓝色变成了更加深邃的颜色，他看见那里面倒映着一个自己。只有自己。

"我喜欢你。"

佐助在看到那双眼睛睁大的下一秒彻底地将他们之间的距离缩短为零。

佐助不记得自己有没有在喘气。因为每一点微妙的变化都显得是那样的缓慢而安静，每一簇细小的火花都是那样的灼热而雀跃，他很可能只是在用嘴唇和鸣人的摩擦，温暖灼人的感觉就几乎要将他融化了。他们分开了嘴唇，舌尖像蜻蜓点水一样一触即分，然而光是这样他就已经感觉有细小的电流沿着脊椎滑了下去。他的分身随着他们之间每一点细微的动作抽痛着，而他暂时并不想分心去管，鸣人那里还有更多的东西正在等待他去品尝。他吮吸着他的嘴唇和舌头，舔舐着，翻来覆去，不厌其烦，直到那里完全变成了鲜红的颜色也没有停止。

佐助知道他还在等待着什么。

直到鸣人的两手放在了他因为血流加速而微微发烫的脖子上，佐助感觉到他的手带着试探地向上挪动着，途径他的下颚，最终落在了他的脸颊一侧。鸣人捧着他的脸的动作随着他积极开始向佐助口腔探索的舌头而加重了力道。

接着每一个缓慢而微妙的动作蓦地变得剧烈起来了。佐助放任鸣人用力地用舌头席卷自己的口腔，他吮吸的动作甚至令他的舌头阵阵发麻，但那一定程度上让佐助更兴奋了，得到鸣人的激烈的回应让他的性器几乎跳动着要射出来了。佐助随着鸣人的手掌的力道有节奏地和他运动着头部，他们的亲吻变得更加深入，几乎每一次吮吸都能带出急促的喘息和响亮的呻吟。空气因为荷尔蒙的作用而变得近乎沸腾。佐助的手也沿着鸣人的下颚挪动到对方的后脑，手指穿入对方的发丝，用力地绞在一起。他们的嘴唇分开时，他们的腿已经交缠在了一起。

佐助的额头依然和鸣人的抵在一起，彼此抚在对方的后脑上，他们抵在对方硬起的分身上的大腿滑动着，相互摩擦着。他用力地抽吸着氧气，就像是濒临溺水边缘，鸣人也一样，胸腔剧烈起伏着，直到他们前后闷哼着发出一声带着哭腔的嗡鸣。

一时间房间里只有他们起起落落的急促的呼吸声。

佐助的心跳依然很快，他可以肯定鸣人也是一样。他仍激动地说不出话来。一些此刻才开始产生实际意义的细节逐渐像潮水般涌回他的脑海中，他的大脑的齿轮再度逐渐运转起来。但佐助就像是收到了从天而降的礼物的小孩，害怕被收回而迟迟不敢开口询问。

比如，鸣人究竟是从什么时候开始…？

不过，比起那些，刚刚发生的一切就已经足够令佐助兴奋了—一些他以为永远都不会发生的事情已经发生了。他无法再抱怨更多了。

他的视线在鸣人的脸上游移着，和鸣人正在做的事一样，彼此就像是在对方身上寻找着什么答案，但已经有止不住的笑意从脸上蔓延开来。

鸣人忽然开口问—佐助想该死的他的声音怎么可以这么性感："你刚刚是不是说了什么？"

佐助非常肯定他是故意问的。这个白痴，以为这样他就会重复一遍吗？于是佐助一脸正直道："是你幻听了。"

鸣人立刻对他怒目而视。佐助则忍不住窃笑一声。鸣人在他肩膀上用力锤了一下，佐助则趁机抓过来面无表情地吻了吻。他很满意地看到鸣人刚刚才褪下去一点的红晕又回到了脸上。

"怎么了？"佐助故作无辜地问。

"你知道吗？我一直都觉得你是个混蛋，从我认识你的那一刻起。即使是现在，我们接了一个大概是全世界最好的吻以后，这一点也没有改变。"鸣人不知道是第几十次如此宣称道，"因为你就是。混蛋。"

佐助得承认，他有点喜欢鸣人这么"骂"他。不是说他是个抖M或者怎样，只是不知为何，每当鸣人这么叫的时候，佐助总能感觉到一点扭曲的近乎于调情的爱意—可能是因为他知道，鸣人看到的是真正的自己，那个剥离了任何标签以后，充满了残缺和瑕疵，离完美相去甚远的自己。他们都见过对方最黑暗而充满痛苦的一面，那让他们天然的在彼此面前赤裸的不需要任何伪装。这让佐助感到了某种欣慰的安全。

因为他知道，如果他的残缺不会令他失去鸣人，那就再没有什么可以了。

Interlude

佐助在一声低吟中醒来。成百上千的画面飞速的在脑海中像走马灯一样的闪过。那一切都是那样的真实得不真实—因为在那个梦里，他真的见鬼的和十七岁的鸣人"搞"在了一起，他们真的上了一样的高中。那里面没有任何熟悉他们的朋友，没有人将他们从苦涩和愤怒中拯救出来。那让佐助记起了自己在高中阶段，即使是在"意外"出柜以前，和鼬的谈话从没有顺利结束过。他几乎将所有的愤怒都倾泻在了鼬身上，而鼬从来没有抱怨过，他永远都那么平静—就连这一点也让他感到愤怒。所有他那时候渴望的就是能有人在乎。但他从来没有对任何人讲过。

但不知为何，十七岁的鸣人却懂了。他不知道他是怎么做到的。他以为"厌恶"就是在那种情况下十七岁的自己能够从鸣人身上获得的唯一的东西了，因为他是真的在以激怒鸣人为乐趣—至少一开始是这样的。然而情况却渐渐发生了变化。想到在梦里，那个"十七岁的自己"真的获得了自己在十七岁的时候最想要的东西，他几乎产生了种奇异的嫉妒。

怀中鸣人还在熟睡，均匀的呼吸声在静谧的房间中起伏。手表的荧光指针显示现在还不到五点。佐助并没有期望自己能够再睡过去，但他一时间也没有挪动，拥抱着鸣人总是让他感到安稳和平静。然而在那个梦中那些激烈震荡的情绪仍久久地萦绕在心头，佐助待了一阵，小心翼翼地挪开了自己搭在鸣人腰腹的手臂，尽量轻盈地翻身下床去。

他到厨房给自己倒了杯水，然后任由自己放松的陷进沙发里。鸣人的耳机（他买的那个）和ipod就放在沙发的扶手上，他拿来戴上，点了随机播放。他辨认出了第一首就是Gabrielle Aplin的《Light up the Dark》，歪着头枕在旁边的抱枕上。闭上眼睛，梦里的画面仍时不时在脑海中闪回—尽管有一些已经渐渐开始褪去了颜色，变得模糊不清了。

那段和鼬的对话令佐助不禁好奇，这个梦是否与他们刚刚过去的经历有关。

除去紧紧地拥抱着对方，狠狠地亲吻他，让他获得世界上所有愉悦的体验，佐助想不出还有什么可以让鸣人体会到自己有多感激他在那里，在他身边—虽然只是不到一个月管理家族企业，那就像是重新经历所有他童年时期在鼬的纵容下回避的所有东西，他最后还是站在了所有人的前面，作为"宇智波"而不是他自己，接受不论是谁的无论怎样的眼神洗礼。无穷无尽的社交令人筋疲力竭，更不要提他需要戴上面具，不能露出任何破绽和弱点。他再一次更深刻的了解了他的伴侣，他的爱人。鸣人的能量让他震惊，他可以很直接，充满保护欲，就像当面回击那些羞辱他的人时那样，他同样可以在佐助冷下来的时候心平气和的和任何人聊天。有时候仅仅是看到鸣人在书房里，坐在他的桌前（他们在那段时间搬回了宇智波家），即使他们做着毫不相关的事，那也足够让他坚持下去了。

在那段时间里，每一天，几乎每一天醒来的时候，某种担忧鼬的焦虑都会准时袭来。也许正是因为这样，他才会有了这样一个奇幻的梦境，找到一个机会，真的对鼬说了出来。他不希望自己后悔—为来得及而没有做的事后悔。也许最幸运的事也莫过于此了，他最终并没有机会尝到任何后悔的滋味。鼬回来了，一串名单上的人被送上了被告席。佐助甚至都不那么在乎那个该下地狱的团藏究竟是不是害死父母的凶手。他仅仅是难以自抑的拥抱着鸣人，直到鸣人将鼬也拉入这个拥抱中。他知道鸣人开玩笑会说什么—"很有可能这是我一生中最接近3p的一次了。"他甚至没有等鸣人说出来就笑了。

如果说鼬可能不会回来的念头一次都没有出现在佐助的脑海里，那一定是在说谎。有几次恐惧已经快要将他的神经压倒了。一些恐惧明显到令鸣人也感到不安的程度。他知道鸣人在不安什么，如果鼬出了任何事，鸣人担心他真的会因为抱着某些悔恨与遗憾而再一次的关闭自己。佐助并没有完全的否定那种可能性。尽管他内疚于自己不能给出肯定的答案。

直到他在这个梦里看见了一个关闭了内心的十七岁的自己是怎样一步步的被鸣人打开。就算过了这么多年，那个十七岁的鸣人一定也藏在现在的鸣人的深处，某种程度上，他们就是同一个人。那让佐助确信，就算某些事真的发生了，他真的将鸣人推开，他依然会追上来。他总是会追上来。

"佐助？"

佐助抬起头去看，鸣人正揉着眼睛站在沙发边上。

"抱歉，吵醒你了？"佐助说着向他伸出手，鸣人走过来，站在他两腿之间。

"忽然感觉不到你了。你醒的好早。"

佐助在听到鸣人的前一句的时候，心蓦地软了下去。他摘掉耳机，将手臂揽在鸣人的腰上，埋头在他的腹部，深深嗅着从那充满能量的身体里散发出来的令人安定的味道。

鸣人温柔地摸了摸他的头，手指在他的发间头皮轻轻婆娑着，"还在为鼬的事担心吗？但我确定这一定是他一生中最安全的一刻了。"

佐助没有立刻回答，隔着衣服吻了吻鸣人的胃部，才开口道，"你还记得自己十七岁的时候的样子吗？"

鸣人愣了愣，忽然咧嘴笑起来，"什么？你该不会梦见了十七岁的我了吧？"

"嗯哼。我梦见你转学到了我的高中。"

"所以梦里发生了什么？我们打架了吗？我有没有把你揍得满地找牙？不，等等，"鸣人停顿了一下，"很有可能我们做了朋友。你那时候一定超级酷，做朋友一定会很有意思。我们可能会相处得很好—该死！为什么梦里的我可以在高中的时候就认识你！我非常嫉妒了。所以究竟是怎么样的？告诉我，快告诉我，佐助。"

佐助见鸣人一脸兴奋，戏谑地勾了下嘴角："我们打了很多架。不过你的最高纪录也就是一拳而已，还是因为我当时走神了。我们最后做了朋友，那种你会求着我亲你的朋友。"

他看到鸣人很搞笑地原本打算不忿的反驳什么，听到最后一句仅仅是张了张嘴，"什么叫'求着你亲我'？"

佐助耸耸肩，轻描淡写道："也许你喜欢我？我不知道。你没说，我也没有问。反正我亲你的时候你没有反对，还很高兴。我不亲你你就会变得很不高兴，还会哭着求我。"他说到最后又带上点嘲笑的意味。

"你个混蛋。"鸣人几乎立刻皱起眉，"你说真的？我为什么会那样？我当时在想什么？如果是那种会利用我的朋友的话，我一定会把他揍得不成人形，不会让他碰我一根手指的。"

然而，还没有等佐助说什么，鸣人又续道："等等。既然你这么说，那就说明我实际上从你身上感受到了什么不一样的东西。什么持之以恒，不会轻易改变的东西。一些我能接吻中体会到的感觉。很有可能是安全感，或者是存在感，因为…我从小就很容易被忽视。"

佐助闻言蹙起一点眉头，"那不可能是真的。究竟要怎么做才能把你忽视？我几乎不需要刻意分辨都能轻易在人群中看见你，你那么与众不同，谁能真的忽视你？"

鸣人耸了耸肩，神情像是陷入了回忆而变得暗淡—那立刻让佐助开始揪心了，"我不知道为什么…但那是真的，他们是真的'看'不见我。我为此困惑了很久。也许只是因为他们觉得我不值得任何关注。"

佐助有一点惊讶，接着很多梦里的细节开始变得说得通了。在那个梦里，他是第一个即使被鸣人忽视也在不断骚扰他的人，就算是激怒他、和他打架、说一些羞辱他的话，鸣人从来没有真的避开过他，也从没有真的从他身边逃开过—十七岁的自己并没有意识到，却已经做到的事，就是给了鸣人足够的关注。持续的关注。全部的关注。那是让鸣人觉得认为值得追逐他的理由。

佐助看向鸣人的眼神中流露出一点笑意，那立刻引起了鸣人的微笑，"为什么你忽然这样看我？那是因为十七岁的我对你做了什么好事吗？"

"因为梦里的你说遇见我是发生在你身上的最好的事？"佐助轻叹了一声，"那真的很超现实。我是说…十七岁基本上是我最糟糕的时期了。"

"但是，那很有可能是真的，如果我们真的在十七岁相遇的话。十七岁的我…我是说如果没有遇到牙和鹿丸他们的话，基本上就是个灾难。"鸣人的视线再度转开了，"我还记得那时候，好不容易找到了愿意领养我的家庭，但除了给我提供食物，让我有一个房间可以休息，他们很少会注意我在做什么，只要求我要按时上学、按时回家、不要闯祸。我也很少会要求任何事…我不想给他们增加任何麻烦，因为很害怕因为什么原因再被丢下或者送走。"

尽管不是第一次听鸣人讲这一段故事，但佐助还是会为那个在小小的在街头孤零零游荡的鸣人感到一阵抽痛。尤其是在梦里真的见到了因为寄人篱下而变得拘谨和不安的鸣人以后，那种印象就变得更加深刻了。他有点庆幸至少在梦里，十七岁的自己真的和鸣人成为了朋友，那至少让他的某种缺憾稍稍得到了弥补。

"遇见你也是发生在我身上最好的事了。"佐助认真道，"我和你说过我觉得自己一生所有的运气都为了遇到你而耗光了吗？也许那就是为什么我赌运很差的原因。"

"这大概是我听过的最好听的输掉21点的借口了。"鸣人抿着嘴，看样子像是在阻止自己咧得更开的嘴角，"还是说，你在梦里对十七岁的我性骚扰所以于心有愧？"

"那应该算有点遗憾，"佐助故作认真道，"因为我们没做到最后。"

"嘿！"鸣人抗议，"你连你那时候是不是Gay都不知道。你是在认真的说要对年幼无知的我下手吗？万一结果是我们都是直的呢？"

"不，"佐助说着撩起T恤下摆，在鸣人的腹部印下了一个吻，"因为某人的A书科普，我彻底的知道了自己是Gay，而且你也知道了。就算一开始不是，我也很有可能在那时候被你掰弯了，你那一头金发和蓝色的眼睛都见鬼的性感过头了。"

"那倒是说得通了。"他听见鸣人说道，佐助一边发出一个询问的鼻音，一边又在鸣人的肚脐下面印了又一个吻。

他听到鸣人因为敏感而嘶的吸了口气，续道，"因为我很有可能在那时候意识到了你的性吸引力，而你一旦发觉了自己是Gay根本只会到处散播荷尔蒙。如果我们关系真的很亲密，我很有可能会被你引诱。"

"是那样吗？"说着佐助的吻又向下滑了一些，这一次更靠近小腹，基本就在裤带的边缘了。他听到鸣人在头上又吸了口气，"不能是你先勾引的我吗？"

"可能？"鸣人在他的头顶嘶嘶道，放在他脑后的手指无意识地加重的力道—因为佐助这时已经扯掉了一点他的短裤，吻得更接近那在内裤下面突起的肿胀了，"也可能我、"他听到鸣人为他手指从裤带一路滑进臀缝里的动作顿了顿，"从一开始就毫无意识地喜欢你了。"

佐助停下来，仰头和鸣人对视："我也是。"

鸣人低头冲他狡黠地一笑，"你这是在说十七岁的你，还是在说现在的你？"

"不能是两者吗？"佐助勾了勾嘴角，放在他后背的另一只手示意鸣人再低下一点头，"我某种程度上，觉得十七岁的我给了我一些有益的启迪。"

"是什么？"鸣人和他的嘴唇基本上只差几毫米就碰到了。

佐助有意地用舌尖舔过鸣人的唇线，不出所料地感觉到鸣人的眼神变了，变得更加深邃，被某种渴望充满了，"也许我们可以试试，让你只靠我的眼神和我的声音就高潮。"他的声音为此也变得低哑了。

话音刚落，他已经听到了鸣人兴奋起来的一个短促的喘息声。

（番外五完）

注：

[1]鸣人：佐助，你为什么对我这么好？

少年佐助：你哪只眼睛看见我对你好了？

成年佐助：因为你值得我对你这么好。

（大概就是这么一种差别（笑


End file.
